Wish
by Dark secret
Summary: The monsters have different names in an alternate reality where they have to stop the dragon king from detroying the peace in the world. EI: Nagiciam Magician (Dark) SOme OCness; finished; PLEASE REVIEW
1. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for

A young teen boy stared out into the open sky listlessly. It had been a month since the king had gotten a letter from the Dragon clan saying how they would come to visit today to discuss treaty term since the last battle with the Elves, which ended only a few months ago. The battle between the Dragon and Spellcasters clans against the Elves had been a long and bloody battle. The Elves may not have been so skilled in magic and sorcery, but they were excellent warriors and there were more of them then there were Spellcasters. Dragons were few as well and even though they had destructive power, they still could be taken out with one good, very lucky shot. The whole war had to be based on land, for the Aqua clan who lived in the water, would have none of it. 

But that didn't keep the blood from soaking into the sea…

In fact, he had been a friend with a Dragon clan warrior when they had been fighting. In fact, as he felt it, more than a friend. Her name had been Leyline. Kind and with strange silver eyes, he had never seen her fight, but everyone at the camp seemed to fear her. It confused him, but never the less; he had enjoyed being in her company. But the day when they parted was the day when he was going to... 

She had been such a friend, and they had covered for each other many times. 

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again…or if she lived."

He was wearing a long purple cape with two strips of cloth decorated white and green edges in front and held together with a brown rope signifying his lower rank. He had on a long sky blue sleeved tunic underneath in which the collar stuck out a bit up his neck and tied loosely with string. His pants were also sky blue and high black boots stopped just below the knees, bunching the cloth at the bottom. To finish the outfit, a white cloth was over his head and tied around at the top with a brown rope, his violet hair still falling out of it a bit, and he held his teal-green wand with a forest green stone on the top in his right hand. Even though he was just an apprentice to Sohac, he was still pretty powerful in his own right. 

"Well I should be…I've been training for what feels like a millennia…" he muttered under his breath his blue eyes blinking heavily. "And Sohac isn't one for accepting failure…"

Speaking of failure, that reminded him of his sister, a short blonde blue eye named Hitomi. She may be the last of their rank, but she could back her threats. Even if she didn't know that a simple frog couldn't be turned into a prince…no matter _HOW_ many times you kiss it…

The boy sighed to himself as he stared into the blue sky. Even though he didn't like dragons, he was forced to be in an alliance with them. And now the Elves! What else could there be? What could possibly go wrong? 

"Nagiciam!"

The boy, hearing his name, turned around to see his sister running happily to him. She was wearing an extremely fancy and gems embedded pink dress that looked like the royal lady in wait-ings. In fact, it probably was the lady in wait-ings. She and Hitomi were good friends and the princess was always lending her clothes to Hitomi and was never mad about how torn or how muddy they were when they came back. The only problem was that Hitomi was two sizes too small for the lady-in-wait-ings clothes and always tripped over them and most often times ripped them. "Nagiciam!" she cried her layered blonde hair waving to him. "Hey!"

Nagiciam looked at his sister and smiled. "Hitomi!" he called. "Watch your skirts!"

"WHOA!"

Thud.

"Hitomi!" Nagiciam cried as he dashed over to his sister who was picking herself face up from the dirt. "Oh Hitomi, please, _please_, tell me that this is one of your own dresses!" Slowly, Nagiciam helped his sister up and began brushing dirt off her.

"Oh…" Hitomi said helplessly. "Well…then…uh…it's not min- the lady-in-wait-ing's!" Laughing weakly, Hitomi smiled up at Nagiciam who raised an eyebrow. "It was for the treaty meeting today…" Hitomi finished quietly.

Nagiciam sighed heavily as he took her by the shoulder and led his little sister out to the palace. "Hitomi, please…these are Lady-in-wait-ings Faith's clothes. If Sohac has to mend any more, I think he's going to explode." 

Hitomi glared at the name. "Why'd you have to pick him as your Master anyway?" she snapped. "Why not a more caring person? Like Neo the Swordsman?"

Nagiciam gave a look to sister as they walked past all the soldiers and villagers getting ready for the meeting. "You just want me to be under Neo's guidance because you think he's cute." He said lamely. "And..." he added as a boy ran up to Hitomi to give her a flower and sheepishly run off. "And you somehow attract all the guys in the palace. You aren't using a love spell are you?" 

Laughing, Hitomi rolled her eyes nervously and avoided eye contact. "Of co-…"

"Give it here."

Annoyed, Hitomi pouted as she reached inside her pocket and handed Nagiciam a small bottle of red liquid in a clear bottle. "It's not my fault if I want Neo to notice me…" she huffed.

Just then, a group of five boys came up to Nagiciam and Hitomi, all holding flowers in their earnest hands. Nagiciam gave Hitomi another look who made herself look small. "I only put on enough that I thought Neo would notice me…" she squeaked. 

***

A dark mage looked down angrily on Hitomi who was shaking in her pink dress shoes with dirt down the front of the dress, a small tear on the side. "Explain." He growled. 

Hitomi looked up at the mage. A towering six feet, he was dressed in a dark violet cape what covered most of his clothes, draped over his shoulders and a long hood down the back. Underneath was a long sleeved black tunic held at the waist with gold rope showing his rank of high Spellcaster in the palace, second only to the king, Sage. His pants were long and black and his head was covered by a black cloth much like Nagiciam's, but tied around his forehead with a gold band. His wrists had two gold bracelets and black gloves with gold covering the knuckles. His face however was stern and his blue skin and red eyes with yellow background showed no sign of kindness or compassion. His wand was just as long as he was, with a teal stone at it's pointed top and red capping the swirls of black wood that made his wand. His long black hair ran all the way to about the middle of his back and was tied at the very end, only letting a few inches go free. 

"Well…I sort of tripped…" Hitomi explained as Nagiciam kneeled behind her, careful to keep his eyes downcast. If he looked up for any reason, he would be punished. "And…w-well…I-I…r-r-r-ripped it h-h-here…"

Sohac sighed as he turned away and his wand glowed. Instantly, a green light shot out and hit Hitomi making her cry out in surprise. 

Forgetting his manners and getting up, Nagiciam reached out for his sister. "Hitomi!" he cried as she stiffened and relaxed. "Hitomi are you alright?" 

Hitomi turned to him, all clean and her hair done up in a bun, the tear mended and makeup on her. "What?" she asked. "Did I miss something?"

Nagiciam stared and blinked. "Master…" he gasped. "Er…uh…" Realizing he was standing, Nagiciam quickly fell back down to the floor and knelt once again. "Forgive me Master. I didn't mean to stand without your permission."

Sohac only stared lamely. "You're forgiven Nagiciam. Next time don't be so sure I'm going to kill your sister. Now go clean up. The…_guests_…will be arriving soon and we have to look nice for them…"

Nagiciam nodded and bowed as he got up to leave; Hitomi following him close behind. 

"Oh, and Nagiciam…"

"Yes Master?"

Sohac sighed. Thinking quickly, he said, "Do see that your sister doesn't make a mess of the banquet lunch. I'm sure the king will be most displeased if she does."

Nagiciam only nodded and with Hitomi, walked out the door. 

Sohac sighed and turned to face the window where in the distance, a small dust cloud from a carriage could be seen. "I almost told him…" Sohac thought to himself as he watched the cloud come closer. "I almost told him about an energy presence I sensed that is supposed to be dead."

***

"Enter!" the announcer, cried. "King Otes, of the Dragon clan!" 

Entering, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped into the court before the King. He was wearing a long cape of white, which fell to the floor and a blue tunic so light; one might have seen it as a white color. His crown was a gold masterpiece with blue stones encircling the head lining and his writs held many bands and silver bracelets. His shoes were made of dyed white leather and by his side, a long scabbard, empty, lay, colored silver and sapphires dancing in the sides. A smirk was on his face.

"He's certainly not modest." Hitomi whispered to Nagiciam who was on the right to Sohac who was right to the king. "And he looks arrogant too."

"Sh!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court Spellcasters," Otes said boldly and bowing. "It gives me great honor to be in your presence."

The king gave a look to Sohac who returned the look that said, "Go on…he doesn't seem like he'll do anything bad…for now…" As the king cleared his throat, he spoke. 

"Ah, King Otes. It's been a peaceful time now that the Elves have been suppressed. I hope we can look to a happier future. But for now, let us rest and tomorrow we can discuss politics. I'm sure you are tired after your long journey here. May I ask, who have you brought here?"

King Otes looked at the King Sage. Sage was wearing a long gray cloak over a set of armor, which was gold. Even though a gray beard went almost down to the floor, his white eyes told the story of a long and prosperous life, full of wisdom and mistakes. He too had a wand, but it was only a solid gold staff in which he used when peace was the time. A small ringlet of gold was around his head, which was uncovered. 

"I have only brought twenty with me." Otes said firmly. "I figure not many is needed around a ally." 

King Sage nodded. "May I meet them?" he asked slowly.

At this, King Otes smirked. "Of course." He said gently. "Outside, there are five Kimouri ranks, five Blackland ranks, three Red Eyes ranks, three Curse ranks, two Tri horned ranks, and two Blue Eyes ranks."

Nagiciam gasped as well as some of the other people in the court. Even Sohac and Sage stiffened as they shot looks to each other. "Blue Eyes?" Sage asked keeping his temper down. "Why Blue Eyes? You are in no danger here."

Quickly, Hitomi pulled on Nagiciam's arm. "Nagiciam…what's a Blue Eye's rank?" she asked. "I've never heard of that before. Are they strong?" 

Nagiciam nodded as he stared at King Otes who seemed quite happy about the commotion he had created. "Yeah…Blue Eye's are the highest rank one can be in the Dragon Clan under the king. In the war, they were probably what pulled most of us through. There aren't a lot, but they don't need to be for our sake. They're really powerful and their White Lightning technique of fighting makes them a formidable ally. Or foe…"

Otes smiled at Sage a bit too sweetly. "Oh don't worry King Sage." He reassured. "They're completely harmless here. Would you like to meet them and see for yourself?"

Snapping his fingers, two figures made their way out into the light. More gasps continued as the court gazed at them. Even Sohac uncrossed his arms in amazement. King Sage was the only one who didn't seem surprised. 

Nagiciam stared first at the first figure. It was a young man about his age with long blue hair and eyes as well as the same smirk as Otes's were shown upon him and his scabbard was empty to show a sign of friendship to the court. He had on a red headband around his forehead and gray gloves covered his hands. He wore a long sleeved blue tunic, which was mostly covered by gold armor with blue pants to match. His black shoes shone and he wore a necklace with a blue stone in it.

However, the other figure, Nagiciam couldn't believe his eyes. She had on a long sky blue dress, two white cloth strips coming down the front of it; designs of dragons in gold thread made them dance. Her sleeves were elbow length and cut making them just a stop of cloth over her shoulders. Her shoes were black and she had on brown gloves with the knuckles capped in gold. A black cape was around her shoulders and fell to the floor as well held at her shoulders by two gold buttons. Her hair was black and layered at the shoulders and she had a necklace made of silver with a white stone around her neck. 

"I present Sir White and Lady Leyline from the Dragon clan."

"Look at her eyes…" Hitomi whispered to Nagiciam pulling on his sleeve even more. "Look at them…"

The trouble was, Nagiciam was _already_ looking. In fact, he just stared right into the girl's eyes as she stared at the king, a fixed expression on her face. "Silver eyes…" he heard himself whisper with awe. "She has silver eyes…could it be her? My friend from a that time ago…"

Suddenly, he felt something hard hit him over the head. 

"Ow!" Looking up, he saw that Sohac had smacked him over the head with his wand and was glaring very hard at him. "What did I do?" Nagiciam asked quietly. 

Sohac's glare somehow became even deeper. "I apologize your majesties." He said angrily keeping his glare on Nagiciam. "But it seems my apprentice is still young as _didn't_ mean to _stare_ at the Blue Eyes rank like that." 

Nagiciam looked around sheepishly at the court that was snickering at him. Blushing very hard, Nagiciam meekly looked up at the Blue Eyes rank girl who gave a small grin to him. "F-forgive me…" he mumbled, yet somehow loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Leyline just closed her eyes and smiled. 

Nagiciam blushed harder.

"It is her…!"

***

It was the banquet and everyone was talking at once. Or at least many of the lords and ladies of the court. The Elves were expected, but many didn't think they would show up because of the war. 

"I heard they were scared of us…they did lose after all…"

"They live in the Forest don't they? With all the bugs and dirt?"

"Such creatures!"

Nagiciam and Hitomi were seated next to Sohac who was seated to the left of King Sage. "I want you near my side Sohac…" the king had said to him quietly. "Bringing Blue Eyes to the court…I want you to be ready in case anything happens."

"Yes your majesty."

At the long gold table, Otes sat next to the right of King Sage this time, showing respect. Next to Otes, White sat to the right of Otes and next to him sat Leyline who was across from Nagiciam her eyes closed. The Great Hall they were in was decorated in gold and violet drapes, a feast at the table in silver and silver plates and cups. Across from King Sage were three empty spaces each for the Queen of Elves and her two soldiers she was allowed to bring. The King had died in the battle. 

Everyone was waiting.

"This is so stupid…" King Otes muttered to White, who gave a small snicker. "Why invite those filthy Elves after they lost to us?"

But before White could answer, a sound came through the door and in walked three figures, one in front and two behind. The first was a delicate looking woman with golden hair that fell down to the floor. She wore a simple silver headdress and a green dress to show the respect that it had been her clan to lose the war. 

Behind her, a male elf stood, his shoulder length blonde hair tied back and his amber eyes sweeping the crowd. He wore a baggy green tunic with the shoulders skin-tight and his pants were a skin-tight white cloth slightly dyed tan. A piece of brown cloth lay loosely on his waist, covering the front and back. His dark gray cape was draped across his left shoulder and his brown boots were folded over at the top. To finish the outfit, he had a small gold band around his head with a small red stone in the center of it. His sword was in his brown scabbard that hung by his side. Normally weapons weren't allowed in the Great Hall, but in this case because they lost the war, the Elves were allowed to bring in weapons. 

The other person the Queen brought was to everyone's surprise, was not an elf, but rather someone who didn't own the trademark ears other Elves had. She had long purple hair and eyes and white robes lined with blue. 

"Who is that?" Otes said standing up and pointing to the girl. "She doesn't look like an elf! That girl looks like a Spellcaster to me!" 

At this, the court went into a frenzy of whispers. "A Spellcaster?" people whispered. "With the Elves? What does this mean?"

At this, the male Elf behind the Queen tensed and the girl looked around with unmoving eyes. However, the Queen only stared straight ahead at the Kings, who stared back with the same unwavering look. 

"This girl…Neeces…she is half-elf. Born from an elf mother and Warrior clan father. She has not one drop of Spellcaster blood in her veins. A relief to you all." Then gesturing to the male elf that was glaring at Nagiciam and Leyline she said, "This is Citlec. He is my guardian and will bring no harm upon any of you either." 

Showing his respect even to a disgraced clan, King Sage stood and bowed a bit. "Ah, Queen Lacitsym, welcome." Also standing, Sohac, Nagiciam, and Hitomi stood. "This is my high rank, Sohac, with his apprentice Nagiciam and his sister Hitomi."

Gently, Sohac bowed to the Queen and nodded to Citlec and Neeces who nodded back. Nagiciam did the same, followed by Hitomi who curtsied. 

Then it was King Otes's turn. Getting up, he gave a small bow and said rather boldly, "Ah…. Queen Lacitsym, we meet at last. May I introduce just two of my highest warriors…Sir White and Leyline."

Instantly, Leyline and White got up, both bowing to the Queen who nodded back at them. 

"Well then." King Sage said as he looked at everyone. "Let's eat and then the entertainment will begin. You'll be staying for a few days to discuss politics so we should enjoy ourselves for tonight."

***

"Nagiciam…" Hitomi said in an urgent whisper. "You haven't eaten a whole lot. Are you alright?"

Nagiciam woke up from his daze in a start. "What?" he said quickly. Suddenly, something hard hit him over the head, knocking him into his food a bit. "Ow! Hey…!" he yelped. 

Beside him, Sohac sat still, bringing down his wand and keeping his eyes closed. "Don't stare like that when company is here." He said simply. "It's rude."

Nagiciam stared down at his plate of food, which was tilted a bit from him landing on it. "I wasn't…" he was about to argue. But a quick sharp glance from Sohac stopped him. 

Now the table was seated so that the Elves sat at the end. King Sage sat at one end, facing the Queen Lacitsym, King Otes on Sage's right hand side. To Sage's left sat Sohac, Nagiciam and Hitomi and a couple more important people of the court. To the right of Otes sat White and Leyline followed by more subjects of the court. Queen Lacitsym sat gently and calmly as if the slightest noise would break her. To her right sat Neeces and to her left sat Citlec as the subject of the court who sat next to him inched away. 

Looking at all the people stare and whisper behind their hands at him, Citlec sighed. "Your majesty," he began. "I am really getting sick of this. The war is over and why are we here in Spellcaster territory? And with two Blue Eyes? Is this really wise?"

The Queen just sat still with her hands folded across her lap. "Don't speak so rashly about our hosts Citlec." She scolded gently. "We don't want to cause an uproar. We are here to negotiate and bring back some of what was ours to begin with. The war has been so long and now it's finally over. We don't need more bloodshed than what we already have had." As she spoke these words, her fists clenched a bit in sadness as she thought of the king.

Citlec only sighed heavily as he looked over at the other end of the table where Sohac was whacking Nagiciam over the head. Stifling laughter, Citlec diverted his eyes to across the table. There, a girl sat, taking a sip of sweet water that had been brought to her as servants darted in and out of the room. Keeping her eyes closed, she gently drained what was left and opened her eyes a little. As Citlec stared a bit, she slowly turned to look at him, her silver eyes flickering in the light. As the two stared at each other for a minute, Citlec suddenly snapped back to reality as he turned away. Only looking at him, the girl stared at him for a minute and then gently turned away. 

***

Finally the food was over and after the servants had cleared the area; the tables were lifted off and placed away by magic. Soon, an empty space was cleared for the performers to do their acts. The chairs were also shifted although not by the way the Dragon's and Elves expected. Gently, the chairs were lifted a few inches off the ground and began to hover a bit as a carpet magically made it's way into the room and spread out. 

"What the heck!" White had yelped grabbing his chair as to force it back down. 

Leyline gasped a bit too as she gripped the edges of her chair in surprise. 

Quickly, Nagiciam and Hitomi jumped off of theirs and Hitomi pushed Sohac's chair to where the king was so he was sitting next to him. Nagiciam however made his way to Leyline and gently pushed her chair over for her to where she was suppose to sit. "Here…" he said gently as he set the chair down. "Let me help you…"

As the chair gently fell to the floor, Nagiciam smiled at Leyline who looked up at him. "See?" he said. "It's just a simple levitation spell. That's all."

Leyline only smiled back to him and nodded. "Thank you." She said. 

Nagiciam blushed a bit.

***

After everyone was seated to where they were suppose to be, the performers doing magic tricks came out, making things disappear and reappear, making multiplies of a small animal called Hobiruk, and disappearing inside boxes, which were skewered and reappearing in another box which was unharmed. Everyone for once enjoyed himself or herself and for once that night, the tension was lifted. 

After the performance, the carpet magically disappeared as mysteriously as it had come and the guest all got up to take part in a small dance before bed. 

Everyone had gotten up and moved, and music was playing from somewhere. Nagiciam looked for Leyline, but he didn't see her. She had moved when the others did. White had also moved as well. Only King Otes remained. 

"A run of bad luck Nagiciam?" Hitomi teased a she looked for Neo. "Don't think I didn't notice you help that Blue Eyes earlier." 

Nagiciam sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned from Hitomi. "It's a good thing I didn't tell Hitomi about Leyline before…" he thought. Then turning to his sister, "Maybe she went with Neo." He said flatly. "They could be together this very moment…"

Hitomi gasped and pulled on Nagiciam's sleeve. "He wouldn't!" she cried. "He…she…!"

Nagiciam grinned as he looked down at his sister. "Then you had better not tease me about Leyline, or else you're going to regret it!" 

Annoyed, Hitomi gently smacked her brother in his arm as he began laughing. "Shut up!" she huffed. Then with a pout, she went off to look for Neo.

Nagiciam finally stopped laughing as he watched her go. "She's so much fun to tease…" he thought gently as she finally spotted Neo and ran up to him. "Now to look for Leyline…"

Gently, he pushed his way through the crowd looking for her. "Excuse me…excuse me…pardon me…sorry…" he muttered as he made his way through slowly. 

Finally, a voice said behind him, "Looking for someone Nagiciam?"

Nagiciam turned around to see Sohac with his eyes closed, arms folded, facing away from him. "Oh, Master!" Nagiciam said quickly bowing a bit. "I…I was…"

But Sohac only nodded his head and said, "She's on the balcony."

Nagiciam blinked.

"Uh…thank you…master…"

***


	2. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for

Nagiciam finally made his way to the courtyard where flowers of all sorts of colors bloomed. It was good weather and the night sky was clear and the stars were shining. And there, on the balcony, was Leyline, her back to him and looking out across the land.

Not sure of what to say or do, Nagiciam just stared for a minute shuffling his feet. Finally, as the tension mounted, he walked up to her and stood besides her. "It's a nice night…isn't it?" he finally managed to say.

Leyline only stared straight ahead. "Yeah…it's a nice night." She said gently. "The stars are unusually bright tonight."

Nagiciam nodded. "That means that something good is happening." He said quickly. "My master and I often study stars at night and we always have to calculate this and that. It's boring…" Realizing he was babbling, Nagiciam let out a weak laugh. "I'm sorry! I talk too much…" he gasped. "I didn't mean to."

Leyline smiled as she looked at Nagiciam. "It's ok. I didn't mind." She said. "It's good to see an old friend again." 

Nagiciam smiled back as he faced her. "Yeah. I'm glad you remember me. I was getting worried I'd never see you again." He laughed. "I'm…just an apprentice to Master Sohac now…"

Grinning Ley faced Nagiciam. "Are you training to become a high Spellcaster?" she asked. "Or is there another reason? We have to catch up. It's been a long while."

Nagiciam shook his head. "No…when my parents died in the war, they wanted me to learn magic. So here I am. It's hard work, and Master Sohac doesn't take failure easily, but I've made my way up."

Ley stared sadly at him. "I understand. My mother went to the war too. My father is still alive though."

"Your father?" Nagiciam asked. "What's he like? Is he back home?"

Ley laughed weakly as she stared ahead. "My father's never been much of a father." She said sadly.

"Oh."

Turning to the inside to the castle, Nagiciam leaned up against the rail. "So how long are you going to be here?" he asked casually. "I mean…what are you going to do here? I thought the kings were going to do politics."

Leaning also, Ley sighed. "I really don't know for both questions." She said. "The king never was good with giving details. But I know it'll be more than a week. Why?" Grinning at Nagiciam, Ley said teasingly, "Do you want me to leave?" 

Shocked at his mistake, Nagiciam quickly tried to cover up. "No! No that's not what I meant! I just asked to know that's all!" Giving a small laugh, Nagiciam harshly cursed himself in his head. 

Ley just smiled as she looked at him. "Don't worry Nagiciam." She said. "I knew you were joking. It's nice too see you alive."

"You too."

***

Walking out of the courtroom and down the halls, White went up to the second floor where a guest chamber was. "So…the stage is set." He whispered. "The queen is here, the king of Spellcaster's is old and feeble. He won't be so tough. Even though a few have a few flunkies, it won't matter. We still have an Ace up our sleeve." Looking around the room he sighed again. "But that one Spellcaster, Sohac. He'll cause trouble if he lives as well. And that half-blood." Laughing to himself, White grinned maniacally. "Oh what the hell." He said. "Everyone should die and make way for the plans for the rise of the Dragons!"

"Talking to yourself again White?"

White spun around to see King Otes staring back at him with his cold eyes and grim expression. "You know that the plans are never to be revealed to Leyline. Nor anyone else between you and I. This is too important to be screwed up."

White nodded. "But what I don't understand _King_," he sneered. "Is why we are waiting forever to go ahead with our plans. Why not take the first key and focus on finding the paradise later? If we find that, then we don't have to take the steps in-between the first and last!"

King Otes glared. "Shut up you stupid boy!" he snarled. "You know nothing! The Queen, and the King, with their combined powers can stop us before we get to the paradise! To get our ideal, we have to get rid of them both…permanently."

White nodded as he looked down in shame. "So…when do we begin?"

Grinning, Otes turned away and closed his eyes. "The first key to the paradise we have already obtained. And in doing so, we have gained the entrance to the paradise. However, the second key we still need."

White blinked in confusion.

Not turning around, Otes paused. "One is a door. One is a key. Two make the entrance to the paradise. That is what we need. The pawns are still suspicious of another. We'll have to stay for a while until every one is trusting. Then we can move in. Be ruthless. Break relationships that once were. Chaos. Then we shall be rewarded for all our hard work." 

***

The next day at the training grounds, Nagiciam slowly made his way out of the castle to them as Ley practiced with a borrowed sword. With White as her sparring partner, they were on the castle grounds and it was a nice clear day. Under their feet, the dust rose and danced as they exchanged blows to each other and broke away. 

"Pretty good Ley!" White complimented as he slashed upwards. "Try this!" 

Ley quickly blocked down and struck back, knocking the sword out of White's hands. "Not yet…" she said panting a bit. "But good try."

"Alright Ley!" Nagiciam yelled. 

As Ley jumped down, Nagiciam came to congratulate her. "Wow, Ley that was a great fight!" Nagiciam complimented. "Beautiful moves!"

Ley stared. "Nagiciam!" she yelped. "You were watching?" 

Nagiciam laughed weakly and raised a hand. "N-no! I just came by just now." He explained. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything."

Ley breathed a sigh of relief as she put away the sword. "Thank the gods…" she said. Then changing the subject quickly, she said, "But White almost got me there didn't you?" she asked as she looked at him as he pouted, his sword put away. "It was really close."

Scoffing, White nodded. "Well I only took it easy on you this time because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." He teased. "Next time I won't hold back." 

Ley smiled as White walked away to the entrance of the castle. "Neither will I." She called after him. "Be ready!" 

Nagiciam watched as White went into the castle and then turned to Ley. "Ley…why didn't you want me to watch?" he asked. "It's just that…well I…"

Sadly, Ley looked down and away as she paused to think for a minute. "I am truly sorry Nagiciam." she said sadly. "But when I fight, then the next thing I know, there's another someone inside me who takes over me. And she's violent too. She's the one who fights when we're in battle and she's merciless. She lives for blood and war and she'll kill whoever's in her way. She stops at nothing."

Nagiciam stared shocked. "Huh?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

But Ley shook her head sadly. "I'm serious. I don't know why, but as far back as I can remember, I've always had another presence living inside me. Like an ancient spirit. I guess you could say I'm cursed. But I'm also blessed. We have to have each other," She said. "Because in order for me to live, I need her. In order for her to live, she needs me. It's all a cycle."

Nagiciam gasped. "Is she the one?" Nagiciam thought quickly as he stared. "Is she the one who is in the prophecy?" Thinking quickly what to say, Nagiciam said, "I…I'm sorry…I believe you." he stammered. "I wish I could help."

"No…" Ley said as she shook her head. "I don't mind her. And she doesn't mind me. It's like we've made a special promise to each other. She'll only come out if I let her and I will let her fight all the battles I'm in. Or the one's she deems worthy. However sometimes she goes back on that and just appears. But it's usually for good reason, so it's alright sometimes."

Nagiciam only stared at Ley. "Ley…" he said sadly. "If it means that you're alright with this then I'll let it be."

"It's ok…" Ley said. "I just hope to the gods you never have to watch the destruction."

***

"Nagiciam! Pay attention!" Sohac ordered as he watched Nagiciam pour two magic liquids together.

"Hey look at that…" he responded lamely. "*Sigh* Ley…"

Not paying attention, Nagiciam only stared straight ahead as he rested his head on his hand supported by his elbow while he grabbed a random bottle and slowly poured the liquid into the cauldron. 

"You idiot!" Sohac yelled as he put up a magic barrier. 

BOOM

Nagiciam stared straight ahead, but now covered in black smoke and grime. "Hey look at that…" he said half-heartedly.

Sohac glared daggers as he brought down his barrier. "You…_fool_!" he yelled at Nagiciam. "_Do_ you see what _you_ have _done_ to _my_ quarters?"

Nagiciam only bored, looked around. 

Everything was nicely covered in a thick green slime. 

"Hey look at that…" he said again just as bored as before.

Sohac was ready to spit. 

"YOU _IMBICILE_! _LOOK_ AT THIS! YOU _KNOW_ A SIMPLE POTION LIKE THAT! _HOW_ COULD YOU SCREW THIS UP? ARE YOU _DEAF? _ARE YOU _BLIND_…?"

***

And so the screaming continued and Nagiciam found himself a moment later with a bucket and mop cleaning up all the slime that had been thrown all over the room. 

" *Sigh* Ley…"

***

Citlec sighed and stared around the hall. No one was there but him anyway, and everyone else was out doing something. Even when you were an unwelcome guest, you were still a guest and at least should be preoccupied with doing something. Even cleaning a stable sounded nice about now. Oh well.

Making his way down the hall to see if he could get a horse to ride or something, Citlec suddenly met up with Ley on the way down the stairs. 

"Excuse me…"

"Sorry…"

As the two past each other, Ley turned to look back for a second. At the same time however, so did Citlec. Looking at the other, the other realized that they were being stared at and then turned. 

"Excuse me…"

"Sorry…"

Trying to make it up the stairs a third time, Citlec hesitated before looking back yet again and again, met up with the same pair of silver eyes. 

"It was Citlec right? Ley finally asked seeing how as they weren't going to get anywhere. "From the banquet?"

Citlec nodded, a bit stiff. "She's still a dragon…" he said to himself as he stared Ley down. "Remember what your father said: You can't turn your back on them."

However, nodding he said, "And you're Ley the Blue Eye. Yes I remember you."

Ley grinned as she nodded as well. "Well it was good to meet you again Citlec." She said happily. "And I hope we meet again."

"See you…"

"Bye…"

***

"Stupid boy…" Sohac muttered to himself as he stormed down to the Great Hall. "Stupid, foolish boy. How could he miss that potion? It was one of the first things he ever learned! Moron!" Angrily, he glared at the wall before him. 

"What could have gone wrong? He was always such a diligent worker before…"

Suddenly, a sneering voice behind him said, "Is something the matter Sohac?"

Sohac turned to see White standing in the doorway, smirking at him, his arms crossed. 

"What do you want-…can I do for you?" Sohac said stopping himself. "I am busy at the moment."

White's smirk only got bigger as he said, "It seemed you were having a small problem with your apprentice Nagiciam. I just was checking up on you that's all."

Nagiciam narrowed his eyes at White. "Only high Spellcasters and Royalty may enter in this room. I must ask you to leave." He said with a hint of warning in his voice. 

White put on a shocked face. "_What_?" he said. "Is that a _threat_? Don't violate my right to feel safe in an ally territory Master Sohac. It just may start another war…"

Sohac said nothing as he glared. 

"Well whatever." White said as he began to walk away. "You won't matter to anyone soon. And you won't be able to do anything about anything soon enough either."

Then laughing, White left Sohac with worried thoughts as he walked away.

***

"Your majesty!" Sohac cried bursting into the conference room where the Queen, Citlec, Neeces, Sage, and Otes were having a conference. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk!" 

"Sohac!" Sage cried as he stood. "What is the meaning of this? We have important things to discuss here!"

Sohac nodded briskly as he bowed and whispered to the king. "Forgive me your highness, but I think some foul play is about."

Sage sighed heavily as he looked back at the council who waited on him. 

"King Sage!" Otes protested. "If I don't mind saying so, we still have many things to do tonight! This interruption is unforgivable!" 

King Sage nodded to Otes who slowly sat down. "Alright…Sohac, come back later and we'll talk. But for now, I have to finish this."

Sohac could only nod and back out of the room.

Sage turned to the others once Sohac was out. "I apologize council members. Something must have really been important."

As the council resumed, Otes could only think of one thing:

"I hope White hasn't talked about anything with his big mouth…or else all for my plans of regaining power and taking over all the clans will be ruined!"

***

"He said that?" Sage asked Sohac as they stood together in the Great Hall. 

Sohac nodded. "Your majesty, will all due respect I suggest we investigate this matter. It could lead to something important."

Sage sighed as he stroked his beard. "Sohac, you are my one trusted advisor. But I cannot break the relationship between Dragons and Spellcasters. Enough blood has been spilled. We'll have to wait it out for now."

"But…" Cutting himself off, Sohac sighed. "Yes your majesty."

***

"Really? White said that?" Nagiciam laughed as he and Ley walked together across the field of grass that was outside the castle bounds. "I can't believe it! I never would have thought he'd do such a thing!"

Ley laughed as she looked up to the sky. "Well, I had no idea he'd eat a whole banquet by himself either, but he did! It was hilarious!"

Laughing, the two sat down on a hill for a short break. 

"So Ley…" Nagiciam said nervously. "Do…do you have someone who's waiting for you…back home?" Catching his breath, Nagiciam waited impatiently for an answer.

"No…why?" Ley asked. Then grinning, she leaned into Nagiciam, making him blush. "Do you have a crush on me?" she asked smiling.

"No! I mean, I do! Not! Uhm…uhm…I…I-I-I don't!"

"Really?" Ley asked as she opened her eyes and stared straight into Nagiciam's. 

"That is…" Nagiciam said blushing. As his thoughts raced, one thought came over all; "She had brown and blue specks in those silver eyes…"

"That is?"

"Unless…" Gathering his courage, Nagiciam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as, "Unless…you let me!"

Ley smiled as she drew back from Nagiciam. "So what does this mean?" she asked. "Does this mean…"

"You!" a voice came behind them. 

Nagiciam and Ley both looked up and turned to see Neeces standing behind them glaring. "What are you two doing?" she demanded. "A Spellcaster and a Dragon. What a interesting mix!"

As soon as the words were out of Neeces's mouth, a strange look came over Ley. "So…" she said as she stared at Neeces, who suddenly began to back down a bit. "You think we're strange huh? Well, for a hybrid with the likes of you, I'd be so ashamed. Not even of pure blood are you?" Laughing evilly, Ley twisted her head to Neeces, looking at her through one eye. "Go on little girl. The castle is in the other direction."

Neeces glared at Ley as she bit her lip a bit. "You Dragon's may think you're everything…but you're nothing but-…"

"Ah, ah, aah…" Ley scolded as she waved a finger at her. "You shouldn't insult the ally you know. It might start another war. I suggest you leave. Before you'll regret sticking around."

Not wanting to cause uproar, Neeces only glared and began to walk away. 

"Whoa…" Nagiciam thought as he watched Neeces go. "What was that?" Turning to Ley, he gasped. A sudden flick of gold in her eyes had just disappeared and returned to it's normal silver. "What was that?" he asked himself as he stared wide-eyed. 

Gathering his courage, Nagiciam blinked at Ley. "Er…Ley?" he asked. "Was that who I think it was?"

Sighing, Ley nodded. "It was her…" she said sadly. "It was Yami…" 

***

Citlec sighed as he walked down the halls of the palace. 

"CITLEC!" a voice screamed behind him.

Turning, Citlec was suddenly slammed into by a crying Neeces who had tightly grabbed him around the waist and was crying loudly. 

"Neeces!" Citlec asked astonished. "What's wrong with you?"

"C-Citlec!" she sobbed. "That B-Blue Eye rank! L-Ley, s-she…!"

***

The next day, Ley and Nagiciam were outside, just out of the castle. "So I poured in the Rootwater with the Harpie feather potion and it just exploded and sent green goo all over the place! I never knew Master could yell that loudly before."

Ley laughed in response. "So what were you thinking when you accidentally mixed these potions together anyway?" she asked. "What could possibly be that important?"

"You."

Ley stopped laughing abruptly as she stared at Nagiciam. "Me? Why me?" she asked blankly. 

Nagiciam could feel heat rising to his face. "Well…because…" he said slowly. "You…you're important…to think about."

Ley smiled gently as she closed her eyes. "Nagiciam, I-…" she started. 

"LEYLINE!" 

Turning at the sudden voice who interrupted them, Nagiciam and Ley turned to face a glowering Citlec and Neeces standing behind him. 

"What do you want?" Ley asked turning and putting her hands on her hips.

Nagiciam took a quick glance at Ley. "It's happened again!" he thought in his head a she stared at her eyes. "They're gold again! Does this mean…?"

"I'm just here to challenge you to a friendly match." Citlec responded coolly. "I have no intention of fighting a duel with you."

Ley just raised and eyebrow. "You? Fight _me_?" she asked lamely. "It's your funeral."

***

The stage was set with Citlec on one end with a wooden sword and Neeces behind the ropes behind him. Nagiciam was behind Ley who was in the opposite corner. And Ley had…

"No weapon?" Citlec asked. "What do you mean? What do you think you're trying to pull?" 

Ley only grinned maniacally as she faced Citlec with her arms crossed. "Draw a steel sword." She said. "That puny thing won't last three minutes against my weapon. And I DO have a weapon. But you just can't see it."

Citlec sheathed the wood sword as he drew his real sword from his side. "Can't see it? What kind of weapon is that?" he asked angrily. "You insulted Neeces and I'll fight for my friends!"

"Oh whatever." Ley said as she held up five fingers, all covered with her brown gloves she was wearing. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine!" Citlec yelled as he charged. "You wanted a real fight well here it comes!"

Nagiciam stared at Ley who hadn't moved and didn't look like she'd be moving soon. "Ley move!" he yelled. "Don't just stand there!" As he turned and watched Citlec dash to her, Nagiciam gritted his teeth.

"What does she think she's doing!" he raced in his mind. "If she doesn't move or block, she's going to be sliced in two! But what does she have to block with?" 

Slashing downwards, Citlec's sword suddenly came to a halt as he tried to push down. "What!" he yelled. "What is this!"

Ley grinned as she looked up at Citlec. "Oh poor you." She said dripping with sarcasm. "Did you just lose your touch? Or have you begun to realize that I have a stronger weapon which is able to cover the entire arena blocking and attacking whenever I please!"

Then with a fluid movement, Ley whipped her fingers forward and a flash of blue appeared. 

Almost immediately, Citlec felt his sword being pulled from him. "What the hell!" he gasped as he pulled back. "What's going on?" 

Ley just grinned, her gold eyes gleaming. "Don't you know yet?" she asked. "It's a my weapon. And it's unbreakable."

"Unbreakable?" Nagiciam asked as he stared at Ley's fingers and Citlec's sword. "What does she mean? All I see are thin slashes of blue in the sky. Unless…!" Nagiciam gasped as he realized what Ley was holding. "A wire!" he thought as his eyes widened. "She's fighting with an unbreakable wire! But how? How did she learn to master it at such a young age? The wire is one of the most advanced techniques I've ever seen and she's mastered it!" 

Citlec pulled, but the wire was unbreakable and with one good tug, he felt the sword come out of his hands. "No!" he cried as he watched his sword fly away from him. 

Catching his sword, Ley's grin just got bigger. "You lose." She said pointing Citlec's sword at his throat. "I didn't get to be a Blue Eye for nothing."

***

Nagiciam was silent as he stared at his food that night for dinner. "A Blue Eye…" he thought sadly. "And Yami? Who the heck is she? Why is she in Ley's body? What's going to happen now?" 

SMACK!

"Ow!" Nagiciam yelped as he picked himself face up from his food. "What the heck was that for?"

Sohac glared and Nagiciam shut his mouth. "Sorry master." He said silently.

After dinner, Nagiciam sighed to himself as he climbed a long flight of stairs up to his room. "I…I need to talk to Yami." He concluded. "I have to."

***

"White! White get in here now!"

Quickly, White dashed into the room and shut the door behind him. "Yes sir?" he asked. "What can I do for you?"

King Otes just groaned and rubbed his head. "Get me my medicine. And make is quick. I'm not in a good mood today…"

Quickly, White dashed over to the king's drawers and opened up the top one. There, a small bottle of black pills were stored. Taking one out and pouring a glass of water, White quickly handed both to Otes who took both and drained them. "Having another headache again sir?" he asked. "You know, it's probably not a good sign especially because it's been getting more and more intense." 

Otes shook his head and glared. "Don't question me." he warned. "I am in no mood to be lectured in any way or form. My plan is set. Now all we have to do is take out a few people to get to the Queen. The half-blooded freak will go first. The bodyguard will follow and then the Queen herself. Then we can focus on the Spellcasters."

"And what order will they go in?" White asked eagerly.

Otes grinned as he stared ahead. "The brats, then the master will follow. Finally the king. And then it will all be mine."

"What will be yours father?" a voice said behind them.

Otes and White turned to see Ley standing in the shadows of the doorway.


	3. Smoke and mirrors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for

"Ley!" Otes snapped in surprise as he saw her standing in their doorway. "What are you doing here? Get out!" 

Ley blinked in surprise as she backed down. "I…nothing sir…" she said sadly. "I'll leave."

As she turned and left, Ley sighed to herself. "He used to be so nice before…that is before mother died."

Leaning against the wall and sinking to the ground, Ley closed her eyes. "It all began…after mother's death. The prophecy had been found. Two keys would appear. Those two keys would emerge and then together they would form a doorway to the opening of a paradise. In there, the opener could make any wish he wanted. And I guess that's when father wanted to find the keys. And when he turned mean to White and I. But it can't be helped."

"Having another one of your pathetic sentimental trips light?" a voice said inside Ley's mind, yet seemed to echo all over.

"In a way." She said casually back. "Why?"

The voice laughed a bit as it grew harder. "I never understood why you care for such people. Like that little magician, and your brother who betrayed you. Why bother?"

"Because I do."

The voice laughed again as it began to fade. "Whatever. Do what you want light. But don't forget, I'll get my dose of blood one way or another."

"I know."

***

Otes sighed as he listened to the sound of Ley's footsteps fade away. "That was close." He muttered as he sank down into his bed. 

"Sir…" White said sadly as he stared at his father. "Are you alright? You seem a little shaken." 

"I'm fine White." Otes snapped. "Now listen. The plan is working perfectly and everyone is in place. The Queen still has her defenses up and Citlec is still around. However, the half-breed can go. Make sure she never walks again. Here or in the afterlife."

***

Neeces sighed as she stood in the hall. It was nighttime and she was getting tired of looking for Citlec. "He just ran off…" she thought as she sighed. "After that, he just disappeared. I hope he's alright."

***

Citlec sighed as he sat glaring at his reflection in the water in the garden outside of the palace. "I can't believe…I lost." He muttered to himself as he glared harder. 

"If that had been a real fight, I would have been killed."

Then angrily, Citlec got up and slashed his image with his sword, breathing hard. "I LOST!" he yelled into the night sky. 

"You shouldn't yell you know elf. It might wake the neighbors." A voice said behind him.

Turning, Citlec glared his sword still in the water, dots of liquid on his clothes. "Who?" he demanded. 

Out of the shadows stepped Ley, grinning, her gold eyes shining. "See?" she said casually as she grinned at him. "You are too loud. Keep it down."

Growling, Citlec glared back. "Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped. "You're not my mother!"

Tilting her head a bit and grinning wider, Ley snickered. "I may not be." She said chuckling. "But I don't have to be to prove a fact. It's true that elves are good warriors, that myth has been broken since our last fight. But you fight with anger and are blind because of it. Foolish elf."

At that, Citlec growled and tightened his grip on his sword. "Shut up!"

"Ooh…I'm so scared!" Ley teased. "Whatever. You know as well as I do that a fight with me would me death. Don't be a fool elf."

"What was that!"

Bringing her head down, Ley's grin disappeared a bit. "I'm saying…" she said. "You don't know how to pick your fights elf. A lesson that may prove to be most dire in the future. As I have learned in my many years and experience." 

Looking Ley over, Citlec narrowed his eyes and then sheathed his sword a bit annoyed at the way Ley kept on calling him elf. "You're not who you make yourself out to be." He snorted. "You're a lot older than you look aren't you? You're not really Ley, and it wasn't really Ley who fought me was it?"

At this, Ley shook her head. "Hahaha…you got me all figured out haven't you? How clever! I guess you're not as big as an idiot as I thought."

Then turning serious, Ley looked Citlec right in the eye. "You're right I'm not Ley. I'm Yami, the counterpart of Ley. And _I'm_ the one who you faced in battle."

Citlec snorted again as he looked away. "So that's how Ley became a Blue Eye. By your help she has risen to the rank from someone else. Why not just take all the glory for yourself?"

Yami shook her head. "I never like the public." She said. "And I don't help Ley through all of her fights. Just the one's from which I feel need some assistance. I know Ley could have taken you on. But because she's the weakling she is, she always pulls her punches to the enemy. I _hate_ that! I can't _stand_ it! So I jump in to make sure no one walks away. Or at least, is able to."

Laughing a deep and hoarse laugh, Yami grinned at Citlec who glared. "You're a monster." He murmured.

"Why thank you elf. I've been working on that for quite some time."

Citlec glared deeply at Yami. "What…what in the hell is she? It's like she's from hell herself! I can sense something evil…something evil brewing in her…"

Turning to Yami, Citlec sighed. "So have you heard about the prophecy yet?" he asked. "I mean, you're from it aren't you?"

Yami snorted and shot a look at Citlec before turning and looking up at the starts. "Of course I am." She scoffed. "_Anyone_ with a good sense of magic would know that. However, I can cover my tracks better than some think. Heh. Not even the king of Spellcasters knows about me. The only suspicious ones are Nagiciam and Sohac."

Citlec sighed again and faced away from her so that they were back to back. "Are…are you going to do as the ancient text says?" he asked. "Are you going to go to the door and become the key?"

Yami laughed again, rough and deep. "No. I have no intention of being sacrificed for some silly ritual for some moron I don't know. And you're wrong about one other thing."

Turning and meeting Citlec's gaze, Yami grinned. "I'm not the door _nor_ am I the key."

"Impossible!" Citlec thought as he stared shocked at Yami who was grinning at him, her gold eyes striking through his. "How…? The texts say that the one who is one yet two is the key and the door to the paradise! She's…the door…she has to be…"

"I'm not."

Citlec gasped as he looked up. "What!" he gasped as he automatically reached for his sword. "How…how did you know what I was thinking?"

Yami only snickered and bit and then turned to face him. "I can read your mind because I am not who I seem to be." She said. "I am nor door and key. I am the _path_."

"The path?" Citlec asked as he relaxed about half an inch. "There's a path needed? The prophecy says that once one has the door and the two keys for it sacrificed at the temple of Wish, the most powerful temple in the world, once they do that, any wish shall be granted to them. Don't tell me there's another part in the story!" 

Yami nodded. "Fool. You obviously didn't read the whole thing." Walking to him, Yami grinned, her head tilted a bit and her eyes filled with gold and darkness. 

"The door and key are necessary yes, but to get to the temple at all, one needs the path. To each way there needs to be a path and a path alone. _I_ am that path and _I_ know the way to the temple and how to get past its dangers. No mere mortal, spellcaster, dragon, or _elf_ could get by alone. You _know_ how many fools have died trying to go into the path without _me _elf?"

"How many?" Citlec gasped in fear, his courage beginning to sink in front of Yami as she seemed to become more evil and terrifying at the thought of blood and death.

"…A millennia of people have _all_ died _there_."

Taking a sharp breath, Citlec stared straight ahead in horror as he felt himself grow weak and unable to move. 

"That's right…" Yami grinned as she leaned in close to Citlec's ear. "I _know_ what you're after elf. I _know_ what you desire. And you know what? You'll _never_ succeed. _Prince_ of Elves."

Then laughing, Yami walked away and left Citlec alone as he sank to his knees, silent in thought. 

***

Neeces sighed as she walked out into the front of the castle. It was late; so late it was early. She had been looking for Citlec for a while now and she never found him. 

"I hope he's not running around with that tramp Leyline. They seem to fancy each other." 

Looking behind her at the castle, Neeces felt her violet hair sweep by her face as the wind blew. "I wonder if Citlec is alright…" she thought sadly as she closed her eyes. 

Suddenly a buzzing sound ripped through the air and something painfully sharp ripped through Neeces's neck as she gasped in surprise. Then a few more buzzing sounds and Neeces's blood splattered all over the ground as she felt more things protruding from her back. She didn't have a chance.

"H…He…Hel…Help…" 

And then she fell.

Coming out of the bushes, an archer glowered at Neeces body. "Stupid half-breed…" he said before running from the scene.

***

Yami went walking at night. The night that they found Neeces to be exact. With no expression on her face, she only stared straight ahead as she walked, deep in thought. Suddenly, a small muffled sound was heard behind the bushes next to her. A series of small muffled short sobs coming from…

"What are you doing elf?" she asked as she pulled herself through the bushes. 

Angrily, Citlec turned his face away from her and sat straight. "N-Nothing." He said angrily. "Just enjoying the night. Why are you here Yami?"

Smirking, Yami shrugged her shoulders. "That's my problem." She responded coolly. "But don't tell me the great Prince of elves is _crying_! A sign of weakness I suspect. And over that half-breed too? Wow."

Angrily, Citlec got up and with a sudden anger he drew his sword and pointed it at Yami's throat who didn't move, but kept the amused grin on her face. "Shut up!" he yelled as he glared at her deeply. "You didn't know her! You didn't _really_ know her! Nor did you care about her! She was my friend and you insult her in front of me! I hate you! I _HATE_ YOU!"

Yami only kept on grinning. "From the way you make it," she said slowly. "It sounds as if 'friends' isn't really _all_ that true."

"She…" Citlec gasped as he felt tears well in his eyes again. "She…!" Then finally breaking, he dropped his sword and broke down in sobs, not caring that when he dropped his sword, it gave a small slash across Yami's neck making a drop of blood dribble out and a deep cut appear on Citlec's hand.

Watching Citlec drop to the floor, Yami's grin slowly faded as she stared at the broken elf on the ground. Finally, she ordered, "Get up elf. Losing her wasn't the end of the world. If she was truly your friend, she wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

Then dropping down beside him, Yami gently picked up Citlec's cut hand, blood running down her fingers. 

"Wha…?" Citlec asked as he only half-heartedly stared at Yami through tear stained eyes. 

But he never got to finish as Yami gently kissed his hand, taking all the blood around the wound with her as she parted. 

Citlec only stared. 

Slowly chuckling, Yami stared at him as she began to lick the blood off her index finger. "At least that made you stop crying if anything." She said evilly. "And your blood tastes _soooo_ sweet elf. You shouldn't waste it." 

Grinning, Yami slowly walked away from Citlec again as Citlec held his hand close to him.

***

Nagiciam smiled as he watched Ley as she danced with her wires in hand, wrapping it around wooden blocks and then snapping her wrists to make the string tighten and the wire break through the blocks. 

"She really is a demon fighter…" he thought sadly as he followed her with his eyes. "She could kill just about anyone…even take on master if she is this good. And without Yami too."

Thinking about Yami made Nagiciam sigh. "A long time ago, a terrible dragon queen who was half monster who drank blood lived and ruled over the land. Even though she was the key to the paradise, she abused the power and ruled with an iron fist. The dragons that she ruled over finally defeated her. They killed her and then they gouged out her golden eyes that she had. The terrible golden eyes that she had were her trademark. But when she was kind, her eyes turned silver. A cooling silver that was rarely seen. It is said that the spirit of the dragon queen would be born into the next full-blooded dragon that had silver eyes. I guess that would be Ley." 

***

"You're not kidding!" a girl Spellcaster said to Hitomi as she walked with a few of her friends. "Your brother likes a dragon! Eeeeewwww!"

Hitomi sighed as she looked away. "I never said he likes her. I just say that they hang out a lot together. Haven't you noticed?"

The second girl prodded Hitomi with her finger. "Come on tell us!" she whined. "Which dragon is it! Which one which one?" 

Hitomi sighed annoyed. "I dun wanna tell! I dun wanna make my brother look bad or anything."

The girls only pleaded more and swore not to tell until finally Hitomi said, "Alright, but do you swear not to tell anyone?" 

"We promise!"

Hitomi sighed as she took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "It's the girl Blue Eye Rank."

"_EEEEEEEEWWWW_!"

***

As Nagiciam was walking down the halls the next day, he seemed to notice that everyone was looking at him in a weird way. People kept on snickering at him and whispering behind their fans or hand as if he wouldn't notice. 

"What's going on?" he wondered as he looked around and picked up his pace a little. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?" 

"Nagiciam!" 

Nagiciam turned to see a young man with blonde hair and green eyes with a headband looking glum and another Spellcasters's warrior grinning at him. The blonde's armor was that of Spellcasters warrior and on his head he wore a head cover like Nagiciam's but with a blue rope holding it in place. The warrior was just a simple armor of gray and he didn't have a head cover at all. His brown eyes were gleaming with mischief and mockery and his blue hair shimmered. He was a well-built man who went after a lot of women and had a reputation for being able to get any girl he wanted. Behind the warrior and Blonde who was named Neo were several of the warrior's friends. 

"Hello Neo and…_Owen_." Nagiciam said cheerfully as he said "Neo" and cringing a bit at "Owen". "How are you?" 

Owen's grin got bigger as he looked Nagiciam up and down. "Oh nothing much Nagiciam. By the way have you seen the girls lately? Check out the view? Nice view I'll tell ya."

Behind Owen, his friends snickered.

Nagiciam glared at Owen as he gripped his wand tighter. "No Owen I can't say I have been 'checking out the view'. Unlike some people who will stay unmentioned, I don't take pleasure in looking for that kind of _scenery_."

Owen grinned. "Are you sure? It seems like you like the view of a nice _blue_ scene don't you think? I would never have thought that you'd go for a view being the scaredy Fusionist you are and all around girls. However I don't usually go for such a thing although I _might_ just…take _advantage_ of the situation and maybe even get a chance to f-…" 

But he was promptly cut off as Nagiciam punched him squarely in the face. As he watched Owen fall back in surprise, Nagiciam suddenly felt a sudden rage that he had never felt before rise within him and take over him. "Listen you…!" Nagiciam heard himself growl. "_This_ is why everyone's been looking at me weird today! You all think that Ley and I have done something! Well I'll let you know we haven't and if you ever touch her, I'll make sure you _never_ see the light of day again. Understand?"

Then angrily, he turned and stormed away. 

"Yeah keep running Nagiciam!" Owen called after him as Neo followed Nagiciam. "You never did stick around to stay in a fight!" 

***

"Nagiciam!" Neo called behind him. "Nagiciam! Wait!" 

But Nagiciam angrily stormed away from Owen as the thought of Owen and Ley kept running over and over in his head making him angrier by the minute. "Goddamn him that bastard!" Nagiciam screamed in his mind as an image of Ley and Owen holding each other tenderly came to him. "DAMN IT!"

Angrily, Nagiciam turned and without thinking slammed his fist into the next thing that was in front of him which was a suit of armor now dented.

"NAGICIAM!"

"WHAT!"

Shocked a bit at Nagiciam's outburst, Neo blinked. "Well…I was just thinking…are you alright? You know Owen's just all talk and no brains."

Hanging his head a bit and glaring at the dent in the armor, Nagiciam sighed a put a hand on the dent. "I…I don't know…" he said sadly. "I…I was so mad when he said…when he said that. And I don't know what came over me…and I just…I just lost it."

Neo sighed and looked away as he whistled as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're damn right you lost it. You lost it big time." Then turning to Nagiciam and frowning at him, Neo eyed Nagiciam who didn't return the glance. "What's wrong with you? It's that Blue Eye girl isn't it? Tell me Nagiciam."

Nagiciam slowly nodded. "If I…If I ever saw her with anyone else…besides me…I'd…I'd…" he only trailed off and sighed softly. 

"Go insane?" Neo finished. 

Nagiciam nodded slowly again. 

Neo smiled as he looked away. "Have you told her?"

A shake of a head told Neo "no".

"Well you should you know. Before it becomes too late."

Nagiciam only sighed and looked at Neo sadly. "Do you think she even cares for me?" he asked. "What if she doesn't really feel the same way I do?"

Sighing, Neo ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Then you took a chance and even if you didn't make it, you still took that chance."

Nagiciam blinked at him in confusion. 

"Let me put it this way," Neo said lamely. "For me, if I love someone the I want them to be happy. That's the main priority for me. I'd be thrilled if I was returned the love. But I'll be ok knowing that they're alright. That's what I mean." 

And with that, Neo began to walk away. "Think about it." Neo called over his shoulder as he left. 

Nagiciam smiled as he watched Neo walk away. "Thank you…my friend." He said as he too turned to find Hitomi.

***

Owen grinned as he stared at Ley from across the hall later that night. She was pretty no doubt. "And a pretty thing like that would make a perfect trip for me." That's when he noticed Ley was talking to herself. Or what he didn't know; Yami. 

"Can't help if she's a bit strange."

Owen grinned as he straightened his hair and prepared to make his move. 

But before he could make a move, White suddenly turned the corner and met up with Ley. 

"White!" Ley cried happily as she grinned up at him. "Where ya been?"

White grinned down at Ley and for once, a gentle expression held his face. "Nowhere." He said. "What have you been up to? Talking to that imaginary friend of yours?"

Ley pouted as she playfully glared up at White. "She's not imaginary! She's _real_!"

"Whatever Ley. You're way too old for such things. You should focus on more important matters like pleasing father. I'm going to go to the training grounds for a few minutes. So you know where to find me."

"Can I come?"

White looked up and then sheepishly, he grinned. "Well, you see, not really because…it's not exactly the actual training grounds…that was more of an excuse to get away from father…more like on a nice girl I met last night…"

Ley blinked. "Huh?"

"Just a joke really!" White said as he held up a hand. "No, no. But I'd like to go this one solo."

"Well alright."

Owen breathed a sigh of relief as White began to walk away, his long blue hair swinging behind him. "Now's the time…"

Quickly, Owen turned the corner as if he were walking normally. Then going up to Ley, Owen pretended to bump into her as he knocked her forwards a bit. "Oh excuse me!" he said suddenly as he reached and caught Ley by the arm holding her up. "I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm such a klutz!"

Ley, who had resumed her conversation with Yami, suddenly knocked Yami into play. "Hey watch it!" she snapped as she straightened herself and swept Owen off her. "Are you _blind_?"

Owen stared at Yami for a minute as she glared at him with her gold eyes. "This…This is the girl Nagiciam fell for!" Owen quickly thought. "What a choice! Oh well. Loser for a loser. But she would be good company."

Trying again, Owen closed his eyes and swept low to the ground in a bow and elegantly said, "I'm sorry Ms. Leyline. I didn't mean to run into you like that. Please forgive me."

"Oh it's alright. Really, I didn't feel a thing."

Confused, Owen looked up to see Ley grinning at him with her eyes closed. "I'm fine." She reassured. However, mentally, Ley was talking with Yami.

***

"'Oh it's _alright'_!" Yami yelled at Ley in her mind. "Is that the _best_ you can do? You _should_ have let me rip his _arm_ out for running into us like that!" 

Ley shrank back a bit as she stared at Yami who was glaring at her. "Well for one thing, I don't want you hurting people and for another, I'm sure it was an accident. And for a third-…"

"For a third nothing!" Yami screamed. "Can't you _see_ he's trying to hit on you? Look! _Look_! He's just put his arm around you! Damn it do _something_! And what about _Nagiciam_! If he sees you, _you're_ going to regret it! And then _other_ people will start to think you and I _both_ like Owen!"

Ley nodded as she turned her attention to Owen. "I don't want Nagiciam to see us. He would get a bad thought." As a realization came to her, Ley grinned. "Oh I see." She said before she left her mental thoughts. "You want me to get into trouble with Nagiciam but you don't want someone to think you like someone do you? Who is it Yami? Who does little Yami like?"

Growling angrily, Yami glared at Ley as she laughed and left her thoughts, leaving Yami alone. "I'll switch with you so you can have some fun in a minute." Ley called behind her.

"IF YOU WEREN'T PART OF ME I'D KILL YOU!"

***


	4. Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for

Owen glanced at Ley who was smiling rather contently. "Er…are you alright?" he asked as he glanced at her as he pinned her arms to the wall. 

Grinning Ley shook her head. "No, no. Nothing." She said happily as she grinned evilly at Owen. "But first, I want you to know that I have…well…a problem."

"A problem?" Owen echoed.

Ley grinned as she nodded at Owen. "Yeah. You see, I have split personalities and they can just come out at any minute…like _now_."

As soon as Ley said the word "now", Yami immediately took over. 

"Don't hurt him too badly Yami." Ley grinned as she retreated into their mind. 

"No worries." Yami said out loud. "T'night I'm gonna have some fun."

Owen mistook the message. "Fun?" He grinned. "What kinnda fun?"

Chuckling evilly, Yami's eyes suddenly grew bigger and more dangerous as the pupils got smaller and shone with a deep evil. "_My_ kind of fun."

***

Nagiciam glared down at Hitomi who shuffled her feet nervously. "Well?" he said angrily. 

Hitomi just played stupid and looked away. "Well what?" she asked. 

"You. Told. Them."

Hitomi only coughed softly and closed her eyes. "They promised they wouldn't tell."

Nagiciam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is very bad. Especially if master finds out."

"Finds out what?" a deep voice said behind him. 

Nervously, Nagiciam turned around and saw what he feared to be. "Er…Master! Hello…I…" he stammered.

Sohac stared down angrily at Nagiciam. "Find out what?" he repeated. "Your relationship with Leyline? I already know that thanks to your sister here."

Hitomi gave a weak laugh. 

Sohac grinned as Nagiciam glared at his sister and made a choking motion with one hand towards her as she squeaked and backed away. "Nagiciam, it is not my purpose in life to find every little thing about you nor is it my matters to be involved with them. So I have no problem with this. You are dismissed. I have more important things to think about other than our study session."

Startled, Nagiciam looked at Sohac who only just swept his way across the room and sat down in an old chair, pull out a book that was old and heavy, and begin to read, ignoring the two others in his room. 

"Uhm…thank you master."

***

A heavy sigh escaped Nagiciam as he and Hitomi began making their way around the hallways in a way to kill time. Or at least to Nagiciam's hope, run into Ley. 

"Nagiciam," Hitomi finally said breaking the silence that stood between them. "Are you really going to go after a Blue Eye? What chance do you have against that other guy Owen? I mean, he's strong and he's smart, and he's a great warrior and he can talk to a lot of girls before. He's very popular…"

However, seeing her comments were only hurting, Hitomi tried a different road. 

"Well he may have that, but you've got looks, charm…um…and you…are…good looking! Did I say that already?"

Grinning, Nagiciam only shook his head and crossed his arms as he stopped, his wand sticking out of his hands as usual. "It's alright Hitomi." He said gently as he patted her on the head. "I…I think I have a chance."

"You've got more than a chance brother." Hitomi said as she smiled up at her brother. "You've got it all the way!"

Suddenly a scream ripped through the halls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Hitomi cried as she gripped onto Nagiciam, choking him. 

"Hi-Hitomi…!" Nagiciam gasped as he pushed her off him. "S-Stop…!"

"Sorry."

And with that, they both took off down the hall.

***

Nagiciam stopped as a crowd of people stood around in a tight ring. Turning to Hitomi, Nagiciam stopped her and said sternly, "Stay here."

Ignoring the protests that followed, Nagiciam pushed his way through the crowd and at the last second nearly ran over Citlec. 

"Hey watch it!" Citlec said annoyed as Nagiciam pushed past him. 

"Sorry."

Then turning his attention to the middle of the floor, Nagiciam gasped at what he saw.

"It happened just minutes ago when a maid found him here like this and screamed for help." Citlec explained as Nagiciam stared frozen. "Listen, I know this might be kind of hard for you but…hey…are you laughing!"

Indeed, Nagiciam was staring at what was in front of him and trying vainly to keep back laughter. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!"

Holding his stomach and doubling over, Nagiciam dropped his wand and began flat out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he had to sit down and wipe small tears from his eyes. 

Citlec just stared lamely down at Nagiciam while trying to hold in his own laughter by disguising it as coughing. "Well…at least Owen is still in one piece…" he chuckled.

"Shut _up_!" Owen yelled from his pole in ten time's higher pitch than normal. He had been completely stripped with nothing but his underwear and red paint had been painted on his rear. His body had been tar and feathered, he wore a painted mustache, and to top it all off, he was hanging by his underwear on a high pole with the end of his underwear pulled over the top to complete a massive wedgie. To make it all worse, the pole had been enchanted so it would pull up making Owen squeak with pain any time anyone tried to approach it to get him down assuring he would stay that way for a long time. 

"Wow. That's a nice piece of scenery if I ever saw it." A voice said behind Nagiciam.

Nagiciam turned to see Yami kneeling beside him. "Y-Yami!" he choked out. "Did you see…?"

Winking, Yami said in a whispered voice as the people around them flustered tried to get him down. "I told him that if he squealed, he would be in for a lot worse." She grinned.

Above them, Citlec gave a disapproving stare.

Blinking for a minute, a thought hit Nagiciam as he broke out into a grin. "Was Ley in on this too?" he asked silently. 

"Yes."

Nagiciam grinned as he stared at Yami. "Tell her thank you, will you?"

But at that moment, Yami switched with Ley and Ley grinned as she put her head on Nagiciam's shoulder who held it gently with one hand as the other met Ley's. 

"She knows."

***

A swordsman looked down at his victim as he wiped the blood off his sword with a expensive looking napkin. "With all the commotion, no one noticed me. Ley built the perfect distraction without even knowing it. Oh well. I'll have to thank her."

And then he threw the bloody cloth onto the woman he had just killed.

"My best regards…your majesty."

***

Nagiciam grinned as he and Ley walked together down the hallway to the Great Hall for a special meeting the king had called. 

"You know," Nagiciam said as he gave Ley a sad grin. "You're going to be in big trouble for what you did last night. I hope you know what you got yourself into."

Ley only grinned. "Ah, I can take it." She responded with determination. "I don't think they'll go so hard on me. I was acting in self-defense you know."

"Oh really?"

Stopping for a minute, Ley grinned and closed her eyes. "Yeah. It was. No one is going to try to make a move on me like he did. And I'll spare you of detail, but he was a real player I'll say that. What a jerk."

Nagiciam laughed as he put a hand on Ley's shoulder. "Yeah. It's a good thing he finally got a lesson. At least now he'll think twice before he hits on you or any other girl for that matter. I think you did all the ladies in the kingdom a favor really." 

Laughing, the two entered the Great Hall together with smiles on their faces. However, as soon as the grim mood fell over them as their entered the room, their smiles and laughter slowly died. 

Everyone in the Great Hall was looking down. Women were crying and the men just either talked very quietly amongst themselves or stared at the floor. King Otes and White were standing next to King Sage in a guest chair in the back and center of the room and Sohac and Sage sat in their usual gold chairs, Sage looking very sad and Sohac looking very cross. 

Blinking and looking around the room, Ley asked quietly, "What happened? Why is everyone looking so…sad?"

Nagiciam shook his head a she too stared around the room. "I don't know and I don't understand. If this is about you, then there's no way your punishment could have been harsh, and if this is from some other affair, I haven't heard it yet."

"Brother!"

Quickly, Nagiciam found himself on the floor in an embrace that was squeezing the life out of him from his sister Hitomi. 

"H-Hitomi!" Nagiciam gasped as she tightened the grip on her brother's neck. "Y-you're…ch-choking…m-me!"

However, that did not make Hitomi move, only tighten her grip on Nagiciam who was beginning to turn color. "B-Brother!" she cried as big tears rolled down her eyes. "I-I-It's the Queen of Elves! S-She's…"

Seeing Nagiciam was in trouble, Ley swiftly knelt down and gripped Hitomi's shoulders making her come off Nagiciam giving him a breath of life. "Hitomi, tell me. What happened?"

Still choking and sniffling, Hitomi managed to cry out, "S-she's dead! Someone…murdered her!"

Inside, Ley's mind, Yami widened her eyes in shock. "Citlec…!" she gasped quickly. 

Responding in her thoughts, Ley turned to Yami. "What was that? Citlec? What does he have to do with this?"

But Yami had roughly shoved Ley aside in her mind taking over their body. "What happened?" Yami thought quickly in her own thoughts that were separate from Ley. "How did this happen? Who did this? When I find them…!"

But meaningless threats were useless in this situation as Yami got up, her gold eyes glaring, to the court and yelled, "Where's Sir Citlec? Tell me!"

The court instantly stared at the outspoken girl in the silence. 

"Well?"

But no one knew.

"Damn it!" Yami yelled before she took off out of the Hall and out the door. 

"Le-…Yami wait!" Nagiciam cried as he reached for her. 

But she was already gone.

Angrily, Nagiciam slammed his fist into the ground. "Ragh!" 

"Why…? Why does she always have to run to him?"

***

Yami grinned as she walked though the place where she and Citlec usually ran into each other. Eventually, she saw him, staring at his reflection in a small fountain, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"_So_…I found you." She said amused.

Without looking at her, Citlec said slowly and sadly, "Did you come here to tease me more?" 

"No."

Looking up, Citlec stared in confusion. "But I thought…" he stammered as he watched her stare back at him, her arms crossed. 

Ley grinned more and said coolly, "Well _you_ thought wrong. I'm not here to tease you. I would be insulting the _King_ _of Elves_."

"SHUT UP!"

Angrily, Citlec stood, his fists clenched with anger. "Damn you! Don't call me by that name! I'm not the king for gods sake!"

Ley only laughed at her new threat. "Oh denial can be an _ugly_ thing." She chuckled. "But you can't run from the truth forever. Your Queen, no, your mother murdered, your father dead, and the brat gone as well, all that's left is you."

Shaking his head, Citlec closed his eyes and twisted is hair in his fingers. "No, no, no!" he screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!"

"Silence _Elf_! You're crying like a baby!"

Having up to here with her words, Citlec angrily stormed up to Yami and began yelling at her in her face. 

"You know, just because _you_ think that _you're_ so brave and right doesn't make it so! And sometimes, people _need_ to cry and I can't help it! I'm only a _mortal_! I'm not all-powerful and a spirit like _you_ are! I haven't lives through the ages! I'm _NOT_ _YOU_! I'll never stoop down to as low as that! You're so pushy and rude, no _wonder_ you're stuck in some body of another! I feel _sorry_ for Leyline to have to put up with you! You're nothing but a snotty, stuck up, bragging, know-it-all heinous _BITCH_!"

Yami was silent and her face expressionless.

Panting, Citlec stared into Yami's gold ones, bright amber burning into cold gold. "I…" he stammered as he calmed down slowly. "I…I'm…"

"Save it." Yami interrupted walking past him, brushing her shoulder into him. "I've heard enough."

Staring at the place where Yami was standing for a split second, Citlec quickly turned and called, "Yami! Yami wait! Wait! I didn't mean…!"

But Yami wasn't listening as she said over her shoulder, "You _did_ mean it. Every word and you know it. There's nothing to say now."

Then as she left his line of sight, Citlec could only sit on the ground and hang his head between his knees, his shoulders shaking.

***

Nagiciam's eyes narrowed sadly as he watched Ley sit on a bench in the courtyard looking down at the ground and staring sadly at the stones beneath her. Walking up to her, Nagiciam slowly sat down next to her. "Hey Ley…are you alright?"

Nodding sadly, Ley gave a weak grin to Nagiciam as she looked at him, trying to put on a good face. "Y-yeah…Yami got yelled at and she's a little upset. I guess…I guess Citlec really made her mad. She won't even talk to me or share thoughts anymore."

Nagiciam felt a sweat drop run down his forehead. "You share…thoughts?" he asked coughing a little. 

Realizing her mistake, Ley quickly gave a weak smile and held up her hands. "No, no, only things that can we want to share! Nothing personal!" 

"Oh ok." Nagiciam said breathing a sigh of relief. Trying to turn to a different subject, Nagiciam leaned forward a bit on his knees and tried a shot at a conversation. "So…do you like it here? I mean, usually we don't have so many mysteries running around like this…and everything. But I mean…are you happy here…and the people?"

"I like it here a lot." Ley smiled as she leaned forward a bit too to match Nagiciam. "I enjoy everyone's company. And I've made new friends and caught up with old ones."

Nagiciam nodded. "Me too."

Ley grinned as she stared at Nagiciam right in the eyes. "By the way, Yami wants to talk to you. Says it's important."

"Well alright."

Slowly, Ley closed her eyes and when they reopened, they were harder, cold, and shone of a bright gold color. "Well we meet again Nagiciam." Yami said as she grinned evilly at him. "I have some things to tell you."

Nagiciam's smile also faded as he met with her gold eyes. "And I have questions to ask." He said casually. "But you first. Maybe then my questions might be answered."

Yami nodded. "You know that the prophecy calls for two keys, one only a key, and the other, a key and a door. There also needs to be a path. As you have guessed, or at least your master has, I am the one who ruled many years ago. And I am the path. The other key doesn't know who he is. But he will have to realize it in time."

Nagiciam stared. "How does this key know who he is?" he asked. "You've answered one of my questions by telling me you are the Evil Queen who once terrorized the dragons. But your new explanation has me confused. I've never heard of this path."

"The key will know who he is when his blood spills on the ground of the temple of Wish. That's where the door will be opened and only there. The other key, the door, when she is killed, not by her own causes, but by another's hand will the door open. With these two things, then the paradise will be opened. So do you understand?"

"Well what about you?" Nagiciam asked. "Aren't you the path? What happened? How did you get in Ley anyway? And what are you going to do to her?"

Yami snickered as she half glared at him. "I'm not going to do anything to her. I need her to live and I guess you could say I've gotten used to her. But I can read your thoughts and the question is not what I'm going to do to her, but what her father is going to."

"Her father?" Nagiciam gasped. "What about him?"

"Oh nothing." Yami said evilly. "But I can read your thoughts and I know what you want. And from what I hear, you might get it. Maybe you will."


	5. Near death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for

Nagiciam sighed throughout his lesson with Sohac, ruining yet another potion. 

"Good _GODS_ Nagiciam! Must you ruin everything before I can stop and correct you?"

"Meh…"

Noticing that something was wrong with him, Sohac sighed and magically pulled a chair over to the space next to Nagiciam who was also spacing out. "Want to talk?" he asked quietly. "I've noticed although you might not have, that you and _that_ Blue Eye girl have been getting closer and closer. Like you were in the war. And now with all these new events happening, I'm sure you've been having a hard time. So?"

Nagiciam sighed a she sank further into his hand. "As usual master you are correct." He said glumly. "I have been thinking about those matters."

Sohac only sighed and placed his wand on the table. This was the first time Nagiciam had ever seen his mater without his wand in hand at any time.

"Nagiciam I have to tell you. I was worried at first when I sensed something evil and dead inside that girl. Even when she was just arriving, I felt something. But she is kind. Even her evil side has seemed to be quelled by someone other than herself. It's interesting really. But now about the Queen. It was a heavy loss that's no surprise. But now the Elves will need to pick a successor. And the only one who is next in line is Citlec the Elf."

"Citlec!" Nagiciam cried as he stood. "You mean that Citlec is the _King_ of Elves?"

"That's right. And he'll have to look for a Queen for a heir."

Trying to say words but finding only sounds, Nagiciam angrily paced back and forth in the room. "But…I…him…you…Ley…_King_?"

Sohac grinned. "Ah to be young and jealous again. If I were only a hundred years or so younger."

"MASTER!"

His red eyes glinting with mischief, Sohac continued grinning at his student as he turned to him. "I have no intention of looking for a mate now Nagiciam. I've decided to look around that path. But you, you are started on the road to glory! To adventure! My time is over, or at least, is too old. Take your chance before Citlec does. Take a step into the unknown." Then with a hint of sadness, Sohac added, "Or you'll regret it."

Nagiciam sighed. "But Master…I…what if…?"

Closing his eyes, Sohac's grin faded a bit. "Instead of today's lesson, I'm going to let you have a three day vacation in light of these events. However, in doing so, I want you to master this one trick I'm going to show you once and not explain it at all. If you can master this, then I'll let you have the vacation. Fail, and you'll work extra hard to make up in light of the events."

"Yes Master."

"Now watch carefully. I'm thinking of someone I…knew."

Twisting his fingers in the air, Sohac quickly folded his hands once, twice, and then on the third time, he suddenly opened his hands and his eyes, and instantly, a string of red began to appear from his fingertips. Slowly, the thread turned and twisted, weaving in and out, its glimmer shining brightly. Finally when it was finished, a perfect picture had appeared of a young girl sitting on a bank of a river and held a long staff in her hands. "Now you try it."

"Ok…" Nagiciam thought to himself as he cracked his fingers a bit. "Here we go…now think of someone you know."

The first thing he noticed was that he forgot to lift his index finger to meet the together and they slipped. Then he realized his eyes were open. And then he couldn't see, so he opened them a tiny bit. But then after he opened his eyes all the way, a red thread sadly wriggled out of his hands and made its way across the air. When it finally stopped, a sad image of a girl appeared. It was only her head, but it was quite visible who it was. Nagiciam prepared for the worst.

"Hm…not too bad for a first try Nagiciam." Sohac concluded as he studied the image. "And because I can tell who it is, I'll let you have the vacation. Congratulations."

Happily, Nagiciam closed his hands making the image disappear. "Thank you master!" he cried as began for the exit. 

"Nagiciam!"

Stopping and turning, Nagiciam looked at Sohac. "Yes master?" he asked weakly. 

However, Sohac was grinning. "That spell isn't just for people. It can also be used for things and it can make a strong barrier to keep in or out anything. Make sure you remember that."

"Yes Master I will!" Nagiciam called as he ran out and down the hall.

Sohac smiled to himself as he listened to the footsteps of Nagiciam run away. Then, silently, Sohac performed the same trick he had just done; the image of the girl appearing again. "I didn't tell him…" Sohac sighed. "Most magician's only learn magic from passed down generations. It is very rare that you'll find one that can make their own magic. But I made this one by myself." Looking at the picture of the girl, Sohac sighed sadly. 

"In memory of her."

***

Otes sighted impatiently as he waited for White to return in the courtyard. "Damn it, where is he?" he growled. "I don't like waiting."

Finally, as a rustle of bushes was made next to him, Otes grinned. "You're late." He said in an urgent whisper. 

"Sorry father, but security is tight around here and especially now. It's not like you can just waltz out into the open anymore." White said on the other side of a huge bush talking urgently. "Besides, I did what you told me to anyway and got away with it didn't I?"

Otes nodded. "Yes…now all that's left is the King. But he won't be a problem. The problem will be the new king, Citlec. He may be young, but he will be trouble. So we have to get rid of him somehow."

White blinked. "How? I mean, the people of the court and around have been whispering why none of us have been killed lately. Any why the Spellcasters have been untouched as well."

Otes thought for a while. Then, after a silence, he said, "Well…you could kill them in the fight. A fight would be perfectly legal and you could have some fun before it's all over."

White shifted uneasily. "A fight? But father…I…"

"What?"

Coughing a bit, White turned his glance elsewhere. "It's just that…Ley or rather Yami has been hanging out with that guy a lot and…I think…"

Otes snorted and snarled; "Listen boy. You will challenge this boy and you will kill him! Do I make myself clear?"

And without another word, Otes got up and walked away. 

"Stupid boy…" Otes thought. "He has no idea what I'm trying to do. To get any wish I want…even bring people back from the dead. Immortal life. Whatever I want. And what I want…is more important to anything in the world. Even more important than my own heirs…"

***

Citlec sighed as he stared down at the pool of water that was the fountain that he sat at every night thinking about what he was going to do. However, try as he might, all he could think about was what he had said to Yami before.

"You know, just because _you_ think that _you're_ so brave and right doesn't make it so!"

"I'm _NOT_ _YOU_! I'll never stoop down to as low as that! You're so pushy and rude, no _wonder_ you're stuck in some body of another!"

Sighing, Citlec brushed the water with one finger. "Was I really _that_ bad?" he said to himself.

"You're nothing but a snotty, stuck up, bragging, know-it-all heinous _BITCH_!"

"Yeah…I was that bad."

Meanwhile, above him and unknowing, Yami sat on windowsill, watching him with an expressionless face and in silence.

"Yami?" Ley asked in their mind as she sadly watched Yami in their mind pout. "Aren't you going to go talk to him? I mean, White did challenge him to a fight. And he might need your support. He is all alone, and reinforcements won't be here until at least two more weeks. Please?" 

"No."

"Yami!"

"No, Ley I won't. If he want to be alone, then let him."

Angrily, Ley clenched her fists, and then without warning, grabbed Yami's shoulder and with one fluid move, punched her across the face. "Are you just going to keep running away!" she screamed. 

Shocked, but not hurt, Yami staggered back a bit. "Just keep running away?" she asked out loud. "I…" Then turning to look at Ley, Yami stared into silver eyes, staring back with sadness and anger mixed into one. 

"I'm not running."

***

"Citlec?" asked quietly as she approached him. 

"What do you want?"

Trying to keep her temper under control, Yami's eye twitched slightly before she continued with, "Well I saw you out here and I was wondering if you were alright. That's all."

Citlec slowly turned his head to her and then quickly turned back. "You know you shouldn't be the one who apologizes." He said quietly. "I know what I said was out of the line and I want you to know what ever I said…I'm sorry for."

Shifting uneasily, Yami reverted her gaze elsewhere. "Yes, well…it wasn't all your fault you know. I am to blame as well. And I want to say…I…am…s-sorry."

"You're sorry?" Citlec gasped as he stood and faced her. "I never knew a millennia year old spirit could be sorry." 

"Well get used to it for a while." Yami said as she flipped her hair and looked at Citlec in the eye. "I can be anything I want to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm going to do a performance for you or anything." Yami grinned. "It's my choice who I want to be."

Citlec grinned back and nodded. "It should always be." He responded. 

A silence.

"So…" Yami said trying to revive the conversation. "I hear you're going to fight White tomorrow. Are you scared?"

"NO."

Citlec growled a bit before he turned away and stared off into the distance. "I…I don't want Ley to hear this…" he said before she turned back to Yami. "I think it would hurt her and I don't want her to be hurt, nor do I want Nagiciam to come after me for doing so."

Yami nodded as she closed her eyes for a minute. "Alright." She said as she opened them after a few seconds. "I have broken my connection with her so as of now, she can't hear anything we say."

"Alright." Citlec said as he nodded. "I was investigating my…mother's room last night. I found White's footprints all over the floor. I think it was he who is murdering everyone in the castle. And I think he is the one who took Neeces and my mother's life from me." Angrily, Citlec clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "When I get to him tomorrow…and be able to fight him in the real ring where I can kill him…"

"Did you love her?"

Surprised, Citlec looked up. "Huh?" he asked as he stared at Yami. "What?"

Her arms crossed and an expressionless face, Yami asked her question again very slowly. "Did you love her?" she asked quietly. 

Citlec let out a small sigh as he looked down and away. "In a sense yes." He said sadly. "She was my friend and my ally. I overlooked the fact that she was a half-blood and I accepted her as a real mortal person that she is."

"I see." Was all Yami's reply. "Well Citlec, I must admit, I'm glad terms are better with us and I am glad you are my friend. However, I have to give you this advice: There is always a time for everything. A time to give up, a time to break down. A time to love, a time to hate. A time to remember, a time to forget. The problem is when to tell when the time is. So don't forget it."

Then without another word, Yami turned and began to walk away, Citlec's eyes following her, the feeling that she was turning back into Ley coming over him.

"A time to forgive…"

"Wait, Ley…"

It was Ley who turned to face Citlec who looked at her right in her silver eyes. "I don't want Yami to see this…I have a feeling I'm going to lose. And I don't want her to see me fail her like this."

Ley nodded slowly and sadly. "So you're fighting for her?"

"Yes. To prove myself that I'm not as weak as she thinks."

"Alright."

***

Immediately Citlec was thrown back as he landed on the floor of the training grounds. They were fighting on the dirt packed ground with four poles making a square around them and between each of the poles were two tightly strung ropes. Around the ring, people who were commoners and servants shouted hoarsely at the two fighters. 

"Da-damn…!" Citlec swore to himself as he felt a trickle of blood come from his mouth. 

Above him, White grinned as he realigned his knuckles. "Had enough yet?" he asked Citlec as he watched with sheer glee. "You should've known I was too powerful for the likes of you."

The fighters both had leather gloves on and the same brown boots and tan pants. No need to get nice clothes bloody in a hurry. However, Citlec did have a light brown tank top on while White had no sort of shirt at all. And frankly, the ladies in the crowd loved it.

Turning to the audience, White held up both hands in the air as the crowed cheered for him. However, in his mind, his thoughts were not on victory, but business.

"I have to get him angry enough for him to attack me with a sword!" White thought anxiously in his mind. "Or else, father will be upset. And then he might…no! I can't think about that right now! He already got rid of his servants' wives when they failed, and I can't think of what he might do to Ley if I fail." 

Turning to Citlec who was struggling to get up, White grinned again and picked him up the hair. Then, once he was at full height, which was a few inches above White, White punched Citlec over and over, once again knocking him to the ground. 

The crowd cheered.

***

Nagiciam sighed as he listened to the cheers of the crowd outside. "I'm so glad Ley can't see this…" he said as the crowd roared again. "And I can't believe this is legal. Who can up with this damned rule anyway? A fight…what a moron the dragons are. I mean, this may be our land, but can they really enforce the laws of theirs when they are on ours? Even though the negotiations have slowed due to the murders, I can't believe everyone is still here." 

"Nagiciam?"

Nagiciam slowly turned to see Hitomi and Ley standing beside each other, both with very sad faces on.

"Brother…" Hitomi asked as she stepped forward and looked at Nagiciam sadly. "Citlec will be alright…right?"

As the crowd cried louder than before, Nagiciam winced a bit. "I guess…" he said trying to reassure her. "Listen, go with master and get him to make you a pretty dress or something. I don't want you to see this ok?"

Hitomi slowly nodded as she left. "I hope he wins." He heard her whisper. "I don't want that dragon to win."

Sighing and turning his attention to Ley, Nagiciam tried to crack a smile, but a big "Ooh!" from the crowd outside stopped him as a cry of pain echoed through the air. "I hate this…"

Sitting down next to him and putting an arm around Nagiciam's shoulders, Ley nodded. "I'm sorry…" she said sadly. "I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry Otes banned anyone from interfering. And I'm sorry…"

But Nagiciam shook his head and closed his eyes. "It's not…your fault. You didn't know and Citlec knew he was going to lose. I just hope he can take it."

Minutes or what seemed like hours passed by and Nagiciam and Ley just sat there, knowing there was nothing they could do. Finally, it was Ley who snapped. 

"That's IT!" she cried getting up. "King or not, I am going to STOP THIS FIGHT!" Then without another word, Ley took off down the halls. 

"Ley! Wait!" Nagiciam cried going after her. "Don't! You'll be punished for this!"

But it was too late.

Ley had already flew down the halls and out the door where Citlec lay on the ground bloodied and badly hurt. White stood triumphant over him, his knuckles bathed in Citlec's blood, running down his fingers and onto the ground. 

"CITLEC!" Yami screamed in Ley's mind as she saw what was happening. "Damn it Ley! Let me out! I'll kill him! I'll KILL that DRAGON!"

"No Yami!" Ley cried as she forced her back. "This is my brother so this is my fight! I'm going to deal with him my own way! Just give me a chance."

Reluctantly, Yami glared down at Ley. "I'll let you slide this once Leyline. But mark my words, if he lays another hand on Citlec then he's a dead man!"

Focusing back on her intended target, Ley slowly walked up to the ring as Citlec struggled to stand and White stared in shock at his sister. 

"Ley!" he protested. "Get back inside! This sort of thing isn't for people like you!"

Not listening, Ley slowly made her way to the edge of the ring where Citlec lay. "Brother…" she said as she looked at him. "He's done. Let him go. You've won."

Angrily, White shook his head. "Our laws say that once you enter the ring with you opponent, only one may leave. It has been a tradition since the dawn of time!" 

Still ignoring him, Ley gently knelt down to Citlec who struggled to look at her. "I…I…" he gasped. "Y-…Yami…"

But Ley shook her head and took his hand in hers. "Not Yami…Ley. And she has seen everything Citlec. I'm sorry."

Staring at the even more defeated face of Citlec, Ley felt a great sadness as Citlec bent his head in shame and embarrassment. "What…what does she think of me now?" Citlec asked as he felt tears of disappointment come. "Now that she's seen what a loser I am?"

Ley grinned as she closed her eyes and Yami took over. 

"Y-you…!" Yami growled angrily as she stared at Citlec as he grinned at her. "Y…you stupid…!"

Citlec sighed as he felt his blood drip down his face. "I know…" he said sadly. "I know…you're mad at me aren't you? Go ahead Yami. So say it."

"Why?"

"To prove myself…to you."

Gasping and staring in shock, Yami felt more tears run down her face. "You idiot!" she cried as she buried her head into Citlec's hand. "You goddamn idiot! Whatever made you think you had to 'prove' yourself to me? You idiot!"

Then looking up at Citlec, Yami glared deeply at him and growled, "If you ever do this again, _I_ will kill you." 

Suddenly without warning, Citlec sat up and with a gentle force, touched Yami's lips with his. 

Too stunned to speak, Yami stared for a minute before relaxing and "I'm somewhat enjoying this…"

However, at that point, Nagiciam had caught up to Ley and Citlec at the worst time. 

"…L…Ley…?!"


	6. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for

Yami didn't know what was going over her, but she didn't like it. "Wha…what is this?" she asked herself as Citlec pushed himself closer putting a hand on her head. "I…what is this feeling…I'm having? I…I can't stay like this!"

Shoving herself out of the picture, Yami retreated into her mind. "No! No! I don't understand!" she screamed. However, this forced Ley into Citlec's arms.

"Huh? Someone is…" Ley thought to herself as she felt Citlec on her. "Someone…Nagiciam?…No…OH _GOD_!"

"Mmmff!" Ley cried as she realized what was going on. Trying to pull back, Ley forced her head backwards, making Citlec let go in shock. 

Stumbling backwards, Ley and Citlec both looked at each other in silence for a minute as both of them tried to make sense of what had just happened. 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Citlec! I'm so sorry! Yami must have switched out on me or something! I didn't mean to…er…!"

"Ley I didn't know Yami had switched! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

As the two continued their feeble apologies at the same time, White stared annoyed at the two. "Now I'm confused…" he thought lamely. "Ley likes Nagiciam, Nagiciam likes Ley. Yami likes Citlec and Citlec hated Yami, and now _likes_ Yami. Yami hates Citlec, and Citlec likes Yami. Nagiciam _hates_ Yami, Ley, and Citlec, and agh! Now I'm _really_ confused!" 

"Oh gods!" Ley cried as she turned. "Nagiciam!"

But he was already gone.

Realizing Nagiciam saw, Citlec sighed angrily and struggled to stand. "Damn it…" 

***

Sohac sighed as he stood outside of Nagiciam's door, Ley beside him. 

"Open the door Nagiciam! Please!" Ley cried as she knocked on it softly. "Please, please, I can explain!"

"There's nothing to explain Ley!" an angry shout responded. "I saw you Ley, I saw the both of you together! How can you 'explain'?"

As the pleading and shouting continued, Sohac could feel his temper rising. 

"_OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR_!" he yelled finally. 

Silence swept over the two others as Nagiciam slowly unlocked the door with his magic. 

"Thank you. My job here is done." And with that, Sohac turned down to the hall and disappeared. 

"Nagiciam…" Ley said sadly as tears streamed down her face. 

Nagiciam was sitting up on his bed, his wand in hand and his grip was tight. The other gripping the sheets on his white bed as if to tear the cloth apart. However, his face held an expression of hate, frustration, and sadness at once. It was terrible to see. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Nagiciam…" Ley began sadly. "I…I'm sorry…"

Scoffing and turning his head, Nagiciam scornfully said, "For what? For what Ley? For breaking my heart? For making out with Citlec? For what Ley? Tell me!" Then getting up and walking angrily until he was right in her face, Nagiciam burned his eyes into her. "_TELL_ ME!"

"I…I didn't mean to! I don't love Citlec at all! How can you say this?"

"You have no idea what I go through to be with you Ley! No idea at all!" Angrily, Nagiciam turned and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it…"

Staring at Nagiciam, Ley vainly held back tears. "I don't…" she whispered. "I don't…ask him yourself! I don't love Citlec, _Yami_ does!"

"How do I know it wasn't you? How can I tell anymore? I don't even know who you _are_ Leyline." 

At this, Ley could only break down and cry. "Nagiciam…!"

But then Yami took over.

As the tears stopped and a wave of anger flooding over her, Yami stood up slowly keeping her head down. "How…" she began. "How _DARE_ you say that to Ley!"

Suddenly, Nagiciam felt the air rush out of him as Yami flew at him and pinned him hard against the wall. "You _bastard_!" she screamed in his face as Nagiciam squirmed to get away. "You think Ley would just dump you for someone else! You're clueless! You moron! Idiot! _Fool_!" 

Slowly opening one eye, Nagiciam said sadly, "But she doesn't…"

"Shut up!" Yami glared as she raised her fist. "How _dare_ you make Ley cry! You're gonna _pay_ for that!"

Quickly, Nagiciam closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. 

But it never did. Instead he dropped to the floor.

"What?"

Opening his eyes again, Nagiciam gasped in shock as he stared at Yami. She had one hand in the air, ready to punch, but the other, the other had had grabbed Yami's hand and was holding it back. 

"Yami!" Ley's voice cried as she struggled for control. "You can't! I won't let you hurt him!" 

Inside their mind, Yami glared at Ley who had both hands gripped onto her one fist and pulling back. "You _idiot_! Don't you realize that Nagiciam can hear our thoughts this way! You're the _moron_!"

"NO!" Ley cried as more tears fell out of her eyes. "I can't let you! I _won't_ let you!"

"He hurt you or have you forgotten that!" Yami screamed. "Forgive and forget! That's always been your pathetic way of life! He should pay for what he did and said! He needs to be punished for this! Give me one reason why I shouldn't!"

Nagiciam could only stared as he watched Ley and Yami struggle for control. They were right; he could hear everything. And what he heard shocked him greatly. 

"I can't hurt him! You can't hurt him!" Ley cried. "Because I…"

"Because you what?" Yami sneered. "Because he's your friend and you care about him? Because you have a _friendship_?"

Ley shook her head as one eye turned silver and the other remained gold. "It's more than that!" she cried as a tear fell out of her eye. "I…!"

But at that moment Citlec came running in interrupting Ley. "Wait!" he yelled as all eyes turned to him. "Listen…Yami, Ley, go outside. Nagiciam and I have to talk."

***

Ley and Yami stood outside, both eyes closed. Inside their mind, an argument was brewing. 

"I can't believe you're going to let him get away with that!" Yami screamed. "He made you _cry_! And all for a stupid misunderstanding! What a _dork_!" 

Ley shook her head sadly as she sat in their mind on the ground, her arms hugging her knees. "I…I know…I know he hurt me and I realize that was wrong and he was being stupid for it Yami, but…I think he had a good reason."

"Good reason? What 'good reason'? You think that…" but as a realization dawned upon Yami, she suddenly stopped her eyes wide. "Oh…_that_ reason."

Ley grinned as she looked up at Yami. "So…do you understand? I may not be as strong as you Yami, but I don't want this to go on any more. I'm sure Citlec and Nagiciam feel the same way." 

Yami nodded. "Yes…so do I."

***

"So…you didn't mean to…?" Nagiciam asked slowly as he sat down on his bed. 

Citlec was pretty badly hurt. He had cuts and bandages all over him and his hands were completely covered in quickly ruining cloth. "Yeah." He said slowly. "I don't love Ley Nagiciam…" then seeing Nagiciam's annoyed face, he quickly added, "And I never will although there's a lot to like about her! But…no. I don't feel for her the same way as Yami…"

Nagiciam nodded sadly. "I…I was an idiot…" he mumbled. "I never should have…"

Trying to comfort him, Citlec gently landed a hand on Nagiciam's shoulder. "Hey come on…it'll be alright. It's almost guaranteed that Ley will forgive you. The one I'm worried about is Yami."

Nagiciam grinned as he stared up at Citlec. "Aren't you worried that she'll take your head off if you do something wrong?" he asked playfully. 

"All the time."

Both laughing for once in what seemed like for a long time, Nagiciam and Citlec both pictured running from Yami while she had her wires over her head, chasing down Citlec for leaving the laundry out in the sun.

"I see you're all feeling better."

Turning to the voice at the open door, Yami grinned back at the two with her golden eyes. "I just came in here to say that I'm sorry Nagiciam…I was wrong."

Nagiciam stopped laughing and nodded as he smiled at her. "Apology taken." He said happily. "Where's Ley?"

Yami only shrugged. "She said she was tired so she went to sleep in our mind. I'm all that's left if you don't care." 

"Not at all." Citlec said. "Not at all."

***

"WHITE!" Otes roared from his chamber. "Where are you?"

Hurriedly, White came forth from the hallway. "Yes father?" he asked. "What is it?"

Otes growled angrily as he gripped his forehead and rubbed his temples. "Get…my medicine…_now_!" he snarled. 

Quickly, White got up and ran over to the king's dresser where the pills were hidden. Taking out one and handing Otes a glass of water poured from the pitcher by the bed, White handed both over to Otes who looked at it angrily. 

"How many more years do I have to live with this crap?" he muttered as he drained both. "When I find the paradise, I should wish for these goddamn headaches to be cured rather than for power." Then not looking at White, Otes asked, "Have the reinforcement elves that were coming been eliminated?"

"Yes father. We have also sent a fake message to the elf kingdom to assure them of their…safe arrival."

"Good."

"Father?" White asked timidly as he shuffled his feet for a moment. 

"What?"

Looking down, White quickly mumbled, "Well I was just wondering two things? Permission to speak freely?"

"Only if it's important."

Nodding, White began. "I wanted to know…who is the other door anyway? I mean…I know Ley is the first key and the door…but who is the other?"

Otes grinned. "The one who is closest to the door." Turning to White, Otes said, "White, tell me…who have you seen that is with Ley the most?" 

"Nagiciam."

"And who does she got to he most often? And who looks after her and is very protective of her?"

"Er…Nagiciam for both I suppose." White concluded. "But the paradise says that we need to _sacrifice_ Ley and the other key…!"

Otes glared at White. "You're going off track White." He growled. 

White nodded urgently. "But this was the other thing I was worried about!" he protested. "I mean…we don't really have to _sacrifice_ Ley do we? Just for power over the kingdoms? Surely your daughter isn't worth that!" 

Otes said nothing as he turned away. 

White stared at his father shocked. "I…I can't believe you!" he gasped. "You're going to _kill_ Ley…for something that's not important? For something that you don't even deserve anyway…!"

But he was cut off as Otes suddenly drew his dagger from his side and slapped White across the face with his blade, making a small cut on his cheek. 

"It's more than that!" he screamed. "I have to do this! To get her back to me! I won't let anything separate us! Not you and not death! Even if it means sacrificing Ley…"

White said nothing as he didn't turn his head and was silent. "I…I can't believe you…" he glared. "I can't believe this! And after all this time I was doing your dirty work, and protecting my sister, you were just going to kill her in the end! You…_BASTARD_!"

That did it.

With a raged cry and not thinking about what he was doing, Otes twisted his dagger and slammed it into White's shoulder. Instantly, blood flew everywhere, showing both Otes and White. 

"Y-…y-you…!" White stammered. "H-how…could…y-y-you…?"

As the realization hit him, Otes gasped and instantly pulled his blade back. "White!" he cried. "Gods! I didn't mean…!"

But angrily, White shoved Otes away as he struggled to stand. "No…" he growled. "I'm going…going to tell…"

Otes stared shocked at his son, the dagger gripped tightly in his hands. "You…you wouldn't dare ruin my plans…!" he snarled. "I'm your FATHER!"

"I have NO father…" White snarled back. 

But that cost White too much.

Otes frowned sadly as he stared at White's body now lying on the floor, blood running everywhere and small gasps coming from one of his broken lungs. "You…you may be my son…" he glared. "But I can't let you tell Ley what's going to happen. I'm sorry…forgive me."

And with a graceful step over his son, Otes left the room, leaving White to die.

"Now I know where the temple is…I just have to get there."

***

Ley, Nagiciam and Citlec were all sitting out in the courtyard where White's attempted murder was unknown. Or at least for now.

"Hey I wonder when I'm going to see other elves?" Citlec asked the group. "I mean, I thought reinforcements would have been here by now." 

Ley nodded. "Yeah, it has been a long while. And I haven't seen any other dragons around either. It seems like everyone left." 

"How strange…" Nagiciam muttered looking away. "She's right. Not many dragons and elves have been here, and in fact, no one has seen any sign of the elf reinforcements. This is beginning to worry me."

Suddenly, a cry came out form the castle.

"ATTACK! THE DRAGON'S ARE ATTACKING!"

"WHAT?!"

Instantly, Citlec and Nagiciam looked at Ley who shook her head. "Attack?" she whispered. "No one was given an order to attack…what's going on?"

But then, ten Spellcaster soldiers swarmed out of the palace and instantly surrounded Ley. 

"What the hell's going on!" Citlec cried as spears and arrows were lowered. "What is the meaning of this?"

As if on cue, Neo stepped forward and said firmly, "Forgive me Nagiciam, but there has been an attack on the inside of the castle. The dragon king, Otes has already slain several of our men and he is making his way to the Great Hall to the king. We have to take Leyline."

Nagiciam glared and bowed his head a bit. "Where are you taking her?"

"As a hostage."

"A hostage!" Nagiciam cried. "You can't! And what about Hitomi? And Master Sohac?"

Neo shook his head. "I have to…for the sake of our kingdom. Hitomi is safe, and Sohac is on his way to stop the dragon. But he won't last long against the king."

Stepping forward, Ley looked at neo straight in the eye as the arrows and spears shifted to her. "Where is my brother?" she asked calmly. "Neo, tell me."

Neo shook his head sadly. "We don't know…" he said gently. "No one has seen his since the dragon called him to his side. However, we have looked into the Mirror Wall and it seems that he…"

Ley stared as a thought dawned on her. "He…?" she whispered urgently. 

"He's dead."

Shocked, Ley slowly sank to the ground. "Dead…?" she choked. "No…no…"

Walking up to Ley and dropping down to her, Nagiciam gently but firmly grabbed Ley into a tight hug. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to her as she made sad muffled sound in him. "Let it out Ley…just let it go…it's alright. I'm here and I won't let them hurt you." 

First, small sobs only came from Ley as she buried her head into Nagiciam's chest. Then small cries. And finally, full tears and complete cries emitted from Ley as she cried for her brother. "It's not true!" she yelled as Nagiciam gently rocked her and held her close. "It can't be! It's a lie! It just…can't…be…_true_…!"

Neo could say nothing as he stared down at Nagiciam. Finally, one soldier must have gotten fed up with the crying, for he yelled, "What the _hell_ is she crying for? One more bastard dragon dead is _all_ for the better! We all should have known that they were back-stabbing _freaks_ who want _nothing_ but what is good for them!" Pointing his bow and arrow to Ley, he continued with, "I say that one more whore dragon dead the _better_!"

But before he could fire, the soldier saw nothing but a slash of silver and a blinding light as he stumbled back in pain. His hand had been cut off. "WAAARRGH!"

Citlec stood in front of Nagiciam and Ley, his eyes flashing and his sword raised. "Don't you dare!" he yelled as the other soldiers turned on him. "_No one_ hurts a friend of mine!" 

But before anyone could do anything, a huge eruption came from the castle, blowing a hole in the side of the palace, showing Otes, covered in blood with a bloody dagger in his hand. Spotting Ley, Otes quickly stumbled over the rubble to get to her, a mad look in his eyes shone.

Another cry was heard from inside the castle as well. "The king! The king has been shot! Get a healer over here now!" 

Nagiciam gasped as he stood, taking Ley up with him. "Master…!" he gasped. "It…no…no…!" Then forgetting all else, forgetting he was a mere apprentice, forgetting who he was and what he was doing, Nagiciam flew for White. "You killed my master you _BASTARD_!" he shouted. Along with him, the other soldiers took their attention off of Ley and Citlec and dashed for Otes. 

However, Otes showed no signs of concern that a small army of eleven was coming for him. Instead, he merely raised a hand and bright white electricity sparkled from it. 

Seeing what was going to happen, Ley quickly ran for Nagiciam. "Get down!" she cried as she grabbed onto Nagiciam pulling him down. Citlec ran for Neo and grabbed him as well. 

"WHITE LIGHTNING!"

Instantly, a blast of electricity came from Otes's hand as he grinned insanely. The blast flew towards the remaining soldiers. The blast hit the first soldier and ripped through him, shattering his body while the blast kept going to the next soldier and the next, frying them all horribly before every part of them was incinerated, ensuring incredible pain before they died. As their cries of death filled the air, Ley, Nagiciam, Citlec, and Neo stared in shock at the horror. 

"Father!" Ley cried as she called to Otes. "What are you doing? Stop!"

But Otes said nothing as he continued to walk towards them, a grin on his face. Then stopping right in front of Nagiciam and Ley, Otes held up one hand as Nagiciam placed himself in front of Ley, shielding her. 

"Aw…isn't that cute." He glared. "But I have no time for games. You will come with me Ley to the temple of Wish where I can be granted what I deserve."

"Forget it jerk!" Citlec cried getting up. "You're going to pay for what you did!" 

Otes only snickered at Citlec sword. "Fool." He said angrily. "Don't play games with me. You know full well that if you make any move on me, I'll kill this man here and now. I don't suggest you try it. Especially since my daughter has taken such a liking to him."

Nagiciam, Citlec, and Neo gasped as Ley hung her head a bit. "He…He…!" was all Nagiciam could say to Ley. "He…!"

Ley nodded. "I told you my father was never much of a father. And now that I see this…I guess it really is true."

Getting up, Ley stared at Otes right in the eye. "You killed White didn't you? And the Queen and Neeces?" Ley asked sadly as she stared at him.

"Well I sort of did and didn't." Otes replied grinning madly. "Because I hit him in the shoulder. And about the Queen and her slave…well that was White's doing."

"What!"

"That's right." Otes grinned at the shocked faces. "He killed them. And you know why?" Staring at Ley again, Otes's grin got even bigger. "To save you. All to save you."

Ley felt herself grow weak as she stared into her father's eyes. "How…?" she whispered angrily. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Otes closed his eyes and shook his head. "Too many questions." He said. Then turning for a quick second, he threw his hand out making another White Lightning at the soldiers who were trying to sneak up on him. 

As more screams filled the air, Otes turned back to Ley and grinned. "You see?" he said happily. "He knew I would find the key to the paradise. He knows me well. And he should. I'm his father after all. But when I did find it, I was amazed. But White had stopped me from continuing. So we made a deal. He would help me find the second key if he would do my bidding. And he agreed. Said if I laid a hand on you, he'd kill me. But we both know that didn't happen now did it?"

Ley sunk a bit. "And so you made him kill everyone I order to get to the key and in order to protect me." she said sadly. "Is that it? And who is the key that you found?"

Otes began to chuckle as he opened his eyes wider. "The key…" he said eagerly. "The key was so close to me all the time. And I never even knew it. Don't you understand Leyline? The key is _you_! You are my secret to getting into the paradise and fulfilling my wish!" 

Ley gasped as she instantly fell back into Nagiciam who caught her. "Me!" she whispered. "But I'll never help you to grant your wish! You may be my father, but you killed my brother! I _hate_ you!" 

Nagiciam swore softly as he gripped Ley to him. "Ley…run…!" he heard himself whisper. "Go now!" 

But Ley wasn't listening. 

"Ha ha ha…" Otes laughed. "Ley that's the first time ever in your life you've said you've hated someone. And ironically, it's your own flesh and blood. How strange."

"Shut up!" Citlec yelled behind them. "You're not taking Ley to the paradise crap or whatever!"

Otes grinned. "Oh yes I will…after I make an extraction of sorts…"

As she gasped in realization, Ley's eyes grew big. "You…you can't!" she choked. "If you do this…then…then I'll die!"

Otes grinned as he held up his hand, magic flowing and sparkling from it. "Exactly."

Suddenly, a bright flash of light flew everywhere as everyone was blinded for a second. When the smoke cleared, Nagiciam lay on the ground by himself. 

"Wha…what?" he whispered as he got up. "I…I'm so weak…what happened?"

Otes grinned as he stared at Nagiciam, Ley in his arms. "Just a insurance that you won't be coming for me anytime soon." He grinned. "I've got what I want. And now, to fulfil the rest of the prophecy. When one key is at the temple, then the second key will follow. But for now…so long Nagiciam."

And laughing, Otes pushed two great blue wings from his back, and with Ley in his arms, he flew off into the sky. 

"LEY!" Nagiciam cried as he stared up at the blue figure fading away in the distance. "LEY…LEY…LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

Sadly, Citlec stared at Nagiciam as he dropped to his knees, covering his face with his hands and only cried.

"…Whu…What happened?"

Turning to the voice, Citlec and Neo stared as they saw, 

"YAMI!"

Yami turned to face the two, annoyed. "Yeah so?" Then as a realization dawned on her, Yami gasped. "Wait…where's Ley? I can't feel her inside me…where is she!"

Citlec only shook his head. "Otes took her. She's gone to the temple with him. We don't know where she sent either." Turning more serious than before, Citlec asked, "Hey Yami, what did Ley mean by when Otes said he was going to make an extraction of sorts?" 

Yami sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it?" she asked lamely. "Ley and I are connected. We're literally each other. If we're both separated, what Ley meant was that we won't last more than at least a day apart."

"Won't…last…long?" Citlec repeated slowly shocked. "But…but…that means…"

Yami nodded. "It means that in a day, Ley will die as well."

"What…what are we going to do?" Citlec asked sadly. "We can't just stand here waiting for everyone to die! We have to do something!"

Yami nodded. "Yes I know. The king isn't dead yet. In fact, he should be alright. I can sense his energy and it seems to be fine. There's nothing I can do about the ones we've already lost though."

Neo nodded. "So what now?" 

"Well…now…we have to go to the temple." Yami said flatly. "And now is the time when I become the path to there."

Citlec nodded. "Alright. But what about…?" Looking at Nagiciam who was still crying, Citlec sighed. "We can't just leave him here."

"But we can't take him either."

"What!" Citlec gasped as he turned to Yami. "We can't do that! He has to come with us! He…and Ley…!"

Yami nodded. "I know that. I know. Believe me I know. But don't you see? If we take him to Otes, it's what he wants! Didn't you hear? Otes said that once the first key is taken, the second one is sure to follow. That's what he wants us to do! Don't you get it? If Nagiciam is guaranteed to go to the temple after Ley, then Nagiciam is the second key to the temple!"

"But the path…"

Yami only snickered and tossed her hair. "Obviously the fool doesn't know about me. He may get to the temple yet, but he won't know how to get to the entrance. He'll be close though. With that White Lightning…" Shaking her head, Yami shrugged. "Well, I guess this means we've got to get going. I'm going to go get my…threads… and some gear. Heh heh…time for some blood. Finally! You pick up Nagiciam and meet me over at that mountain base alright? Neo, go see if you can help the king."

Citlec could only nod as Yami began to walk away. "Blood?"

Shaking his head trying to focus on his friend, Citlec slowly walked over to Nagiciam who was crying loudly still as Neo left him. "Nagiciam?" he asked softly. "Don't…you want to…go help Ley?"

Nagiciam angrily pounded the ground making Citlec jump in surprise. "What's the point?" he asked. "I failed her…she's going to be killed…and this is all my fault! Master…Master is dead…the King is injured…Ley is gone and she'll die anyway…what's the point?" Then getting up and cuffing Citlec, Nagiciam screamed in his face, "Citlec! Just kill me! Just do it! PLEASE!"

But he was only rewarded with a punch to the face. 

Sprawled out on the ground, Nagiciam was silent as he stared listlessly up at the sky. 

"Are you insane!" Citlec screamed at Nagiciam as he stared down at his lifeless body. "You are a fool! Don't you get it? Your master isn't dead! Not yet! How easy do you think it is to try to kill a Spellcaster? It's not easy for crap! He's still living you moron! And Ley…will you really give up so easily?"

"I…" was all Nagiciam found himself saying. 

"Nagiciam!" a familiar voice cried from the castle.

Slowly getting up and looking towards the direction from where the voice came, Nagiciam gasped. "Master!" he cried. 

Struggling to stand, his robes torn and bloodied, Sohac's hair was messy and one arm was torn to pieces. Deep cuts riddled his body and his wand was no where to be seen. "I…I can't believe a…student of mine…would give up and let someone he cared for die!"

Nagiciam could only stare in awe as Sohac painfully made his way to them. 

"You…I trained you to the fullest extent of my powers…" Sohac glared. "And this is how you repay me? By lying down and letting the enemy get away? Forget about everything I taught you Nagiciam. I always knew you were a fool."

At this Nagiciam grew angry. 

"Just wait a minute!" he shouted back. "I did train under you and I learned many things from you! I know how to change the weather, read the stars, and cast countless spell for healing and for war! And I've figured out many things on my own too! In fact…" Forgetting he what he was doing, Nagiciam stood defiantly. "I bet I could defeat you in a duel!"

Sohac grinned as he stood and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. 

"Very well. Fight me then. Fight me to the finish."

***


	7. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I could be sued for

Nagiciam stood nervously watching his master. "You know…master, I just lost my temper back there. I never wanted to fight you."

Sohac only grinned and shook his head. "That's too bad Nagiciam!" he yelled back as he walked away from him preparing for the duel. "You wanted this, and you're going to get it!"

Stopping about fifty paces away from Nagiciam, Sohac turned and stared at his pupil. "So…it comes down to this." He whispered to himself. The raising his voice, he lifted his arms and held a fighting pose. "I may be without my wand…" he yelled to Nagiciam who nervously stood gripping his wand. "But I can still defeat you! If I win, then you are no longer my pupil and you must swear never to teach what I've taught you to anyone! On top of that, you will be stripped of your magic power and sent to the Shadow Realm which we call death."

Nagiciam gulped and stared back at his teacher. "And if I win?" he squeaked.

Sohac narrowed his eyes and glared. "Then _I_ will go to the Shadow Realm, be stripped of my powers, and appoint _you_, the high Spellcaster of the land."

Gasping, Citlec stared at Sohac. "Master Sohac!" Citlec cried. "You can't! If either of you lose…!"

Not moving his eyes, Sohac nodded. "Yes I know. But this is the only way. The only way left for us to do!"

Then forming a small blue orb of magic in his hands, Sohac shot it at Nagiciam at full force who stood still. "This is the only path to take now!" he cried.

"Nagiciam!" Citlec cried as the orb drew closer. "Move!"

Suddenly just before the orb hit, Nagiciam swept his hand forward, his hands glowing violet and swept the orb away and into the sky where it flew off into the distance. "Master!" He yelled. "I have to go save Ley and I won't let you, or Otes stop me!" 

Sohac grinned to himself as he repositioned himself. "I've chosen a bright one…" he thought. "He can understand fear and love at the same time. Something rare among the Spellcaster clan. But he still can't see…"

Forming another orb, Sohac glared and fired it again at Nagiciam, his hands glowing blue. "You still can't see Nagiciam!" he cried. "The real pain of losing someone!"

"The real pain?" Nagiciam gasped making him stop for an instant. Unfortunately, that move was a grave mistake. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHH!" Nagiciam cried as he blocked with his left arm as the orb hit him in full force sending him flying backwards into the ground. 

Sohac sighed sadly as he stared at the small dust cloud that was rising where Nagiciam fell. "You see…" he said to himself. "The strongest magic comes from the heart. When you lose someone you love, if you can pull that magic from the heart…then you are invincible."

"NAGICIAM!" Citlec cried as he frantically searched for a sign of his friend. "Are you alright? Nagiciam!"

Meanwhile, in the dirt hole, Nagiciam stared up at the blue sky, his eyes glazed over and wide open. 

"The strongest magic comes from the heart…"

"…Magic…? Ley…"

His clothes had been torn and the two parts of cloth that had been in from now gave way to the blue tunic underneath. His pants were cut all over, and his head cloth was missing letting his long purple hair flow all over the dirt. Cuts riddled his face and a trickle of blood came from his mouth. However, his left arm had been almost completely ruined.

"I can't give up…I won't give up…"

Slowly, Nagiciam struggled to a stand gripping his left arm. Then glaring up at his master who had his arms crossed, his face expressionless, Nagiciam stood wearily. "I'll never give up on Ley! Not as long as there's breath and blood left in my body! Giving up is not an option!" 

Sohac only grinned. "Well then…come and get me." he said just enough for Nagiciam to hear. 

Nagiciam growled and then ran for Sohac, dropping his wand before leaving. "I won't need my wand to defeat you!" he screamed as his hands shone violet again. 

Quickly, Sohac blocked with his own fist, which had turned blue again and the two began close combat. 

Punching and slicing with their hands, Nagiciam and Sohac blocked and struck with all their speed and strength. "You've learned well Nagiciam." Sohac grinned as he blocked another attack. "But I'm afraid your anger renders you blind! Never do anything in anger!" Striking, Sohac felt his hand graze Nagiciam's right side, in which blood followed.

Crying out and backing off, Nagiciam stumbled back, gripping his side, which was beginning to bleed more and more. 

"And never take your eye off the enemy either!" Sohac cried as he sliced downward, barely giving time for Nagiciam to jump back. However, a huge slash came down on Nagiciam's chest, bleeding also.

Stumbling back more, Nagiciam gripped his chest and breathed heavily as he stared down his master who was holding up his glowing hands. "He's the toughest thing I've ever faced!" Nagiciam growled in his mind. "But I can't lose! I have to go save Ley!" 

Sohac stared at Nagiciam, his arms held up. Then pulling one hand back into a fist, Sohac glared at Nagiciam. "Now…this is the hand that will end this." He said quietly. "And then there'll be no going back. Surrender now!"

"Nagiciam! Run!" Citlec cried. 

"The strongest magic comes from the heart…"

Nagiciam gasped as he heard the words ringing in his head. "Ley…I won't give up…" he thought sadly. "I can't give up on you…I'll never let you down!" Then raising his hand to meet Sohac's, Nagiciam closed his eyes. "I'll never surrender!" Jumping forward first, Nagiciam swung at Sohac who barely had enough time to get away before his clothes were slashed at the chest. 

"What!" he thought. "How could he have this much damage and be moving this quickly? It's impossible!"

"Master!" Nagiciam yelled as he swung again and again. "I won't lose! Not for stakes this high for me!" Dashing again and again, Nagiciam barely looked tired anymore as he fought on. 

Sohac stared as he barely dodged again. "His loss of Ley…his true potential powers are showing now! He may be ever stronger than me…I just have to provoke him a bit more…"

Grinning again and dodging his attack, Sohac sneered, "Oh come now Nagiciam. Surely this can't be your level of power. This is weak. I haven't even used my full power yet! Is this Ley's savior? You don't deserve to feel the way you do about her! You're weak! You never cared for her at all did you? Or else you'd be able to tap into your full powers and obliterate me!" 

"Never cared!" Nagiciam cried as he stopped for a second. "You don't understand how I feel!" As the image of her came over his head, Nagiciam felt tears begin to form and run down his face. "You…you'd never understand at all what it felt like to see her captured right in front of me and I could do nothing about it! You have _NO_ IDEA HOW I _FEEL_!" 

Sohac gasped as he stared at Nagiciam. "It's happening!" he gasped. 

"Nagiciam…" Citlec sighed sadly as he watched his friend. "What a sad battle your fighting."

Instantly, a bright blue light fell around Nagiciam as he closed his eyes and felt energy wave over him. Then in a flash of silver light, Nagiciam opened his eyes, now glowing purple. His body radiated with light and hovered a bit in the air. Then a large ball of energy formed in front of him, as he put his hands together to fire.

"_NO_ IDEA!"

And with that, Sohac felt himself being ripped away silently, his body being torn to shreds in the light that was his own students'. Almost in slow motion, Sohac dropped to the ground, blood and torn cloth everywhere. His eyes staring up at the sky and his arms spread, he grinned to himself although his face stayed motionless, his eyes blooming white. 

"So…I guess…he found…the pain in his heart…" Sohac whispered softly. Then, as the sky faded to black, he took one more breath. "Will I see my beloved again…?"

Sadly, Nagiciam dropped to the ground, spent. "That took up…a lot of energy…" he growled as he stood up. Staring at the body of his master, Nagiciam silently walked over to it. 

"I'm sorry."

Behind him, Nagiciam head the sounds of cries and gasps. As he turned to look sadly, he saw the other survivors of the court staring at him in silent horror and amazement. Even the King was there.

"How could he _do_ this?"

"Sohac…is he really gone?"

"The high Spellcaster of the world…he's dead. Killed by his own student."

Turning to face them, Nagiciam sadly called, "I know…what you've seen here is tragic…and he was…" but he could not finish as he dropped to the ground and began to cry. 

"He was…like a _father_."

"Nagiciam…" 

Looking up slowly, Nagiciam stared up at two golden eyes of which were Yami's; Citlec behind her. "It's time." She said sadly. "Time for me to teleport you two to the castle where you will face Otes and Ley. Maybe even for the last time of your life."

Nagiciam nodded as he held out his hand to her. 

"Let's go."

***

Yami grinned as a flash of light appeared and the three found themselves at the middle of a field. "Alright…we're here." She said. 

"Here? Already?" Citlec asked as he looked around. "But we just got here. What's with all the supplies?"

Yami grinned as she pulled out her wire. "Cause we can't teleport back." She said simply. "No one has ever succeeded in making a wish here before. They don't know that one needs to have supplies _to get back home_. Sucks to be them."

Nagiciam stared around at the temple. They were surrounded by nothing but an endless plain of grass, which was up to their waits and flowing gently with the breeze. The sky was blue and calm, but no animals of any kind could be seen. "Nothing's here…" Nagiciam said out loud to himself. 

"Well of course not." Yami said as a-matter-of-factly. "It has to be night."

Nagiciam nodded. "Alright then…and then what do we do?"

At this Yami turned to face them, her eyes shining evilly. 

"At night is when the fun begins."

***

It was sunset and the trio had been sitting around being slightly bored. Citlec had gone off the practice with his sword and Nagiciam had been left alone with Yami and his thoughts. Already, bandages had been used up from the supplies.

"The strongest magic comes from the heart…" 

As his former master's words rang over and over in his mind, Nagiciam sighed sadly. "I wonder if…he really wanted to die. Or to kill me." he thought. "I mean…I healed my wounds, but…did he really have to go to the Shadow Realm?" 

"He didn't have to die."

Turning at Yami's voice, Nagiciam stared at Yami who was sitting in the ground facing sideways to him, leaning up against the supplies she had brought. "He wanted to die."

"What?"

Yami nodded, but didn't turn to face him. "He wanted to die. I heard his thoughts right before he was struck down. He wanted you to kill him Nagiciam, because he knew that you were stronger than he was. You had the stronger heart…and the most pain. That's why he wanted to die."

Nagiciam sighed sadly as he folded his legs up to his chest. "Is that the only reason why he wanted to die?" he asked Yami as he turned himself away and to the side of her. "I found my true potential as the high Spellcaster in the land. But was it really worth the title? Why did Sohac have to challenge me and why did I accept!"

Angrily, Nagiciam slammed his fist down into the ground as two tears fell out of his eyes and onto his fists. "If I hadn't accepted…if I had only kept my sense of reason with me…I hate him! He's putting me though this and it's all his fault!"

"No."

Looking back up at Yami, Nagiciam stared surprised. "You're saying it was a good thing to kill my master?" he asked horrified.

Yami shook her head, her eyes closed. "It is never a good thing to kill someone's master Nagiciam." She said softly. "I should know. But Sohac wanted to go to the Shadow Realm. He had someone there that he wanted to be with. He was thinking of suicide earlier in secret, but he didn't want to leave you not understanding his predicament and scared. To kill himself would be the cowards way out. Leaving you to defend yourself in the world without his final lesson. So that's why he fought you. To wake you up and make you see that even though you had been broken those broken pieces could be used to inflict damage upon the enemy and be unstoppable. He never wanted you to brood over him. He sacrificed himself to help you. So don't hate him. Only remember the kindness he showed you and never forget the lessons he taught you."

"…Alright."

"Now get up. We have to go find Citlec and tell him the temple is going to open now."

Nagiciam looked around. "Open where?" he asked. 

Yami grinned as she pulled out her wire. Then with a flick of her writs, she sent the wire flying into the sky and watched as it came crashing down into the ground. From the spot that it landed, a hole opened up and gave way as a magic platform rose to the top, ready to take someone down into the depths. 

"Open there."

***

Nagiciam and Citlec sat down on the platform as Yami stood her hands ready. "You two might want to get up. There'll be some leftover monsters." 

"Monsters?" Citlec repeated shocked. "Monster's in the temple?"

Yami nodded. "Millennium monsters too. The strongest kind."

Nagiciam gasped. "Then we have a fight on our hands don't we?"

"No." Yami said. "I have a fight. Only the path may touch the creatures. If either of you two get too close or even graze you, where they hit you your skin will burn, slowly peeling off and way, flake by painful flake, and then you'll be burned away. All of this takes about an hour and you'll be alive through all of it of course. Even when there's only an inch of you left."

Nagiciam and Citlec gulped. 

As the platform came to a stop, Yami got off, a gold door in front of them. "Listen you two. There are a series of doors in the way and three levels. During each level I defeat, you two wait outside the door behind it until I call for you alright? And if even one of you come in, I'll take your head off myself. Don't come in no matter how bad it seems." 

As Yami went though the door, she sighed. "Welcome to the gates of hell." She said before she closed it.

***

Looking around the room, black stones covered the inside of the room, making it dark. There weren't any windows, just a few lamps of light. As Yami took one step forward, her foot knocked up against something hard and rusty. 

"Old armor." She concluded. "From some poor soul who didn't have me as a guide."

Deeper inside the room, small sounds could be heard as thousands of red lights lit up the room around her. All were eyes. 

Yami grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's begin…Osiris."

***

"Alright. You can come in now." Yami called as she stood at the next door. Nervously, Nagiciam and Citlec came in, light coming from Nagiciam's wand. "Good god!" Citlec cried as he saw what was on the floor. All around, small bits of flesh and bone lay, armor and dust scattered everywhere. 

"The monsters always save a few number of victims if they can." Yami explained. "They have to eat too."

And then she went into the next room.

***

The next room was brighter, but all the more deadly. Yami grinned as she stared down two gold golems with a golden eye on their forehead. "This is too easy…give me a challenge Ra."

***

The final door lay in front of Ley as she opened it. Behind her, Nagiciam and Citlec stood nervously in a pile of rock. Around them, weapons had been stuck in the wall and cracks were in every corner. "The last door. And the last monster."

***

Yami grinned as she faced a figure leaning on a stone, a bit of blood running down it. Blue light fell on the figure as blue stones lay the room. He was wearing a blue vest with long sleeves and baggy white pants that munched up at the knees. He also had black boots and metal claws on his hands. His blue hair stuck straight up and his eye glowed. "So we meet at last." 

Looking up, the figure smiled. "Well well. If it isn't the fabled Path of Wish. I've been waiting for you." He said as his eyes glowed red and his long blue hair swept in front of him. A deep gash was already on his chest, but as he swept his hand over it, it healed following his hand.

Yami grinned. "I may be weak. But I'm never as weak as anyone thinks! Your friends behind me made that grave mistake. I'll make sure you make the same one Obelisk!"

Bringing her hands apart, Yami pulled her wire into her hands, and shot it out at the figure. However, Obelisk jumped and with ease, flew down at her, his foot out for a kick. 

"Not yet!" Yami cried as she jumped out of the way. Instantly where she had been, a hole appeared where Obelisk had dented the ground. Jumping for Yami, Obelisk slashed at her again with his claws, but Yami quickly blocked with her wire. 

"Ah…a formidable fighter!" Obelisk cried in happiness. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

"Bite me!" Yami yelled back as she swung at him with her fist. "You're going to die!"

But Obelisk jumped out of the way and slammed himself into her. Digging his claws deep, he made them fall forward. Landing on top of her, Obelisk grinned. "You know you'd be so much stronger with your second half!" he sneered. "I saw the girl when that bastard of a man hit me with his white lightning! Maybe I'll vent some of my anger out of you!"

Twisting his wrist sharply, Obelisk tore into Yami's stomach, making her scream.

***

Outside, Citlec pounded on the door. "Yami!" he cried as he reached for the handle. However, Nagiciam quickly pulled him back. "Citlec don't!" he cried. "Yami doesn't want you in there because she knows you won't stand a chance against whatever's in there!" 

But Citlec wasn't listening. "She's in pain! I can hear her! Let me to her Nagiciam!"

Finally, with one burst of strength, Citlec tore through his friends gasp and burst into the room. What he saw made him gasp. "YAMI!"

Yami was on the ground, Obelisk on top of her, clamping her mouth with one hand and digging his claws into her with the other. 

Not thinking, Citlec swiftly dashed forward and swung his sword up at Obelisk, who jumped out of the way. "Get off of her!" he cried before kneeling to Yami and holding up her head. "Yami! Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

"Two things Citlec…" Yami groaned as she stared up at him. "One, does it look like I'm alright and two, I told you NOT TO COME IN HERE!"

Citlec nodded as he helped her up. "But I can't just leave you!" he argued back. 

Yami sighed. "Citlec, I appreciate the help, but you have to get out of here! He'll kill you with just one touch! I'll be alright; just go!"

Obelisk stared down at the two as he floated in the sky. "Aw…isn't it sweet. And just when I was thinking I had a chance with the famous path. Ah well. I guess I'll have to get rid of the competition!" 

Flying down at them once more, Obelisk grinned. "Now is the time to die!" he screamed, his claws brought forward. 

But before he could strike, Yami quickly stepped in and threw her wire at him. 

"What! NO!" he cried as wire snapped around his body and legs. 

"Struggle all you want." Yami grinned as she held her wire in her fingers. "It'll only make you suffer more. But I think I'll end your pain. NOW!" And with a flick of her writs, the wires snapped around Obelisk, tearing him into pieces. 

"He was right you know." Yami grinned as she stared down at the blood and flesh that was falling to the ground. "It _was_ the time to die."

And the final door awaited them.

"Welcome _to_ hell."


	8. Final fate

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I could be sued for.

Carefully, Ley opened her eyes as she moaned in pain. "Where…am I?" she asked to no one in particular as she looked around lazily. "Where is Nagiciam?" 

"Nagiciam will be here shortly." A voice said behind her. "For now, rest."

Snapping her head up, Ley turned to see her father sitting in a golden chair, his arms folded, holding a long dagger. "Father…?" she asked quietly as she shook her head to clear some of the cobwebs that had suddenly seemed to form. "What's going on…? Where's mother…?"

Otes's eyes flickered. "She'll be here soon." He said calmly. "For now, rest, dear daughter. You got sick and so I gave you some…medicine. Rest for now. And dream."

Groggily, Ley shook her head. "No…I…I don't want to." She said. "I…I have to find Nagiciam…tell him something I probably should have said before. Father?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Yami?"

Otes smiled. "You're imaginary friend?" he asked. "Honestly, Ley, you are too old for these things. But I'm sure she'll be with you soon. After all, you both seem so close."

"And White?"

Otes paused before speaking again. "He's…he's outside. Practicing as usual." He smiled. "Of course. Of course, he's outside. What a silly son I have. He's always practicing."

"For…what?"

"To protect you of course." He said calmly without thinking. "He always wanted…" Then, as he realized what he was saying, Otes trailed off. "He always wanted to serve me."

"Oh."

"Sleep now my dear daughter." Otes reassured. "I promise you I will make everything right. Your mother will return. And the dragon clan will once again have the power to rule over the world as it once did. I promise you everything will be right."

Blinking, Ley sighed. "Right for you? What about Nagiciam? What about mother? Is it…right for them too?"

Otes only stared as his child fell into sleep. Was it his only child? Who knew. The wound he had given White was serious, but not deadly. Something inside him had held him back. "No, no." he scolded himself. "You had to kill him. You have to kill her. There's nothing to be done. You can have more heirs and more chances to give life. But that will only happen if she is here. And you have her here, you know what you have to do." Getting up, he stared at the door. "You have to get the keys."

***

Meanwhile, Yami had one hand on the door. "Welcome to hell." She said. "I-…" Suddenly she stopped and doubled over, gasping for air. 

"Yami! What the hell…?" Citlec asked as he bent down to help her. "What's going on?"

But Yami coughed violently, spitting blood. "It's…it's getting late." She said. "It's getting…too late. My day is almost up."

Shocked, Citlec put a hand on her shoulders. "Yami…how much time do you think you have left?" he choked out. "How much time do we have?"

Shaking her head as she regained her breathing, Yami glared at the door in front of them. "Three hours…tops." She sighed. "Only three more hours until I lose my immortality and die in this pathetic hellhole. How ironic that after all this time…" Turning to Citlec she smiled. "I found a reason worth living for."

"Yami…" Citlec whispered. "Please…hang on for as long as you can."

Nodding, Yami stood carefully. "Of course." She said. "I'll probably last for a while. But Ley…that's a whole other story. But if she can make it, then…" Turning to Nagiciam, she smiled again. "You'll get what you want."

Blinking in confusion, Citlec turned to Nagiciam also who blushed and looked away. "Let'sgogetLeynowok?" he said as he pointed to the door. 

Grinning, Yami nodded. "Your wish." She said quietly as the door opened. 

Suddenly, a flash of light filled their sight, blinding them as they stepped forward and into the room. In front of them a large tablet lay with two taller tablets standing erect on the tablet laying on the ground. Behind the tablets, a large golden door stood, with strange markings glowing bright blue and a moon and sun emblem above it. However, standing in-between the two tablets stood one man and on the right tablet held a familiar girl chained to it. 

"Ley!" Nagiciam cried as he saw her seemingly lifeless body droop from the bonds that held her. "Otes, you bastard! What have you done to her? What have you done to your own daughter?!"

Staring ahead at them, Otes held no expression as he calmly pulled his dagger from the sheath. "It all comes down to this." He said to them calmly. "It all comes down to this one moment, when I take what should have been in my family for generations. For something the Shadow Realm should never have taken from me. Something I will have." Then, smiling, he looked at his dagger. "I'm sure all three of you want to kill me." he said amused. "I can see it in your eyes. After all, I've done something to each one of you to make you hate me. Whether it is a mother…" He looked at Citlec who snarled and drew his sword. 

"A friend." He said to Yami who readied herself to fight and brought her wires close to her. Then looking at Nagiciam, he smiled more broadly. 

"Or a lover." 

At this, Nagiciam raised his wand and prepared to strike. "You're going to pay for all the pain you've inflicted Otes!" he shouted. "You're sick!"

"Sick?" Otes repeated. "No. Am I sick for wanting someone I've lost? Am I sick for only desiring what I believe is mine? No. I'm not 'sick.' In fact, I'm a lot like you. You just replace power for certain other…people." He put a hand to Ley's head as if she was a child. "No. I am not sick. If I am, then we all are. We are all guilty of wanting something we cannot have. Such is the nature of the heart."

As a small ball of energy formed from the top of his wand, Nagiciam glared deep into Otes. "There's one difference!" he snarled.

"Oh? And what's that?"

Thrusting his wand forward, Nagiciam released the energy at Otes. "What I want isn't going to hurt others!" 

As the energy ball drew closer, Otes smiled. "Don't play games with me, spellcaster." He said as he raised his hand. "You'll lose!" Suddenly a white spark flew out of his hands and knocked the energy ball away and into the wall where it blasted apart a hole in the rock, pieces falling everywhere. 

"Get back!" Yami warned. "He's too power-…!" But she stopped as she began coughing again, this time, the pain bringing her to her knees. On the tablet, Ley also moved in pain as she too, was dying. 

"Yami!" Citlec cried bending down to her. "Hang on…we'll kill this bastard and then find a way to get you and Ley back together! Just hang on!" 

Smiling weakly, Yami gasped for air. "Wha…What can you do?" she asked him. "You're only a elf…Citlec."

"I may be just an elf." Citlec replied, determined. "But I'm not as weak as you think! I'm not as weak as anyone thinks!"

Weakly, Yami let out a laugh. "Of course." She smiled. "I forgot. Just don't jump into another fight to prove yourself. You've already done that."

Helping her up, Citlec nodded. "Ok." 

But Otes was bored. "Enough of this already!" he snapped. "It's time to find the second key. I know that if I had the first, the second one would follow. But the problem still remains…which one is it?" Looking from Citlec to Nagiciam, Otes smiled. "Hmm…It can't be you, the girl. You're here in hell and gods know what you're doing. So it must be one of you two. But which blood to spill? The elf…or the spellcaster? If either of you know, please tell me and I'll make your death quick."

Angrily, Nagiciam dashed for Otes. "How about you let Ley go, and _I'll_ give you a quick death!" he shouted. But before he struck, he heard something out of the corner of his ear…

"Nagiciam! Stop! He has two daggers!"

"Ley!" But this delay reaction was too late and too costly for Nagiciam as Otes swung his second, concealed, dagger upwards, catching him in the side. "AUGH!" Painfully, he fell out of mid-flight to the ground, holding his torn body, groaning in pain, his blood streaking the floor. 

"Hah! Poor fool!" Otes laughed. "You really thought…you…" but he trailed off as he stared at the place where Nagiciam's blood had streaked on the ground. It was turning silver. Bight silver. "That…" Otes gasped as he stared as Nagiciam tried to stand. "That's the sign…The sign for the second key! You!" Pointing at Nagiciam who had managed to stand, he stared in shock. "You're the second key I need! This is too perfect! Here I thought that neither of you two idiots are the key and I'd have to wait for years before it came! But now…" smiling, he lifted a dagger. "Now you're going to DIE!"

"Nagiciam!" Ley and Citlec called, both too far away to do anything. But Nagiciam was already folding his fingers into a design of some kind from a magical red line…

CLANG!

Staring in shock, Otes blinked as Nagiciam struggled against him with nothing but a magical red line between them. "How…how in the world?!" he gasped. "Hoe can that puny piece of magic stop me…?!"

But Nagiciam lashed out with his foot, catching Otes in the side, kicking him away. "Compliments of Master." He gasped as he picked up his wand and dashed over to Ley. Quickly, he pointed his wand at her chains and whispered a few magic words. On command, a bright shot of magic hit the chains shattering them as Nagiciam caught Ley in his arms as she fell forward. "Ley…!" 

Carefully, Ley opened her eyes and looked at Nagiciam. "Nagiciam…" she whispered as the 'medicine' her father had given her began to wear off. "You came for me…!" 

"You knew I would!" he half-laughed half-cried as he held her close. "You'll be ok now. I promise you."

"Citlec…!" Yami cried as she tried to stand. "Now's your chance! He's down!"

Citlec didn't need to be told twice as he dashed forward, his sword ready. "It's time to die!" he shouted. But Otes was already getting up and before Citlec knew it, a bolt of lightning was headed for him. "The hell?" he cried as he dodged, just barely burning his shoulder. 

"I've had enough!" Otes shouted angrily as he stood, his blue wings protruding from his back. "All of you die now!" Raising his hands in the air, he cackled madly. "White Lightning!"

"Get down!" Nagiciam cried as lightning began to fly everywhere and in random directions. "Lightning will hit anything tall first!"

Obeying, Citlec and Yami hit the ground as Nagiciam covered Ley's body with his while the light flashed all around them. Finally, Otes stopped, completely spent. "No…! Not now…!" he coughed as he gripped his head in pain. "Not…when I'm so…close!"

Seeing what was happening, Citlec stood. "Now's our chance!" he thought to himself. "If I can get close enough in time, I can make a hit!" But before he could move, something grabbed his clothes, stopping him. 

"Forget it!" Yami cried as she held him tightly. "He maybe injured, but an injured animal can be the most dangerous! Don't go near him! If I can-…" but she could say no more as she dropped to the ground, coughing also. Citlec looked at her worriedly. She was dying and he knew it. 

"I won't lose anyone else I love!" he shouted as he dashed forward. "I couldn't protect Neeces…I couldn't protect my mother…I will _not_ stand by and let you die now!" Letting a cry of battle escape him, he swung his sword forward at Otes's head. "DIE!"

"NO, Citlec, don't! Yami cried. But it was too late.

Before his sword hit, Otes caught it and slowly looked at him, his eyes glowing a bright blazing blue. A harsh and dangerous growl escaped him as he clenched his fist around the blade, breaking it.

"No!" Citlec cried as he felt his sword wrenched from his hands and he stood defenseless against a shadow that was emitting form Otes and growing larger. "What's happening…?!"

"Citlec!" Nagiciam cried. "Get out of there!" But it was too late. 

A flash of light came from Otes, blinding Citlec as it slowly dimmed to reveal a large white and blue dragon with the deepest blue eyes Citlec had ever seen stare back at him as it roared, deafening all who heard. "Citlec!" Yami cried desperately as she tried to stand. "Please, run!"

But he never got the chance as the dragon raked his mouth forward and grabbed Citlec in the side, blood flying everywhere. Then, with a toss of his head, he threw him upwards, into the air and before anyone had a chance to react, the dragon thrust his tail upwards and through Citlec's stomach, causing him to gasp in shock and pain, blood erupting from his mouth. 

"CITLEC!" Yami screamed as the dragon threw him down on the floor in front of her. "MY GODS NO!"

"Citlec…!" Ley cried as Nagiciam gripped her tightly, shielding her eyes. 

"Don't look…Ley…!" he whispered as he buried her head into him. "Just don't look!"

But Citlec slowly struggled to look up at Yami as she crawled to him, putting his head in her arms. "Yami…"

"I'm sorry Citlec!" she cried as she held him. "I didn't know! I didn't know! After I've lived so long, I didn't think that he would turn into some sort of creature! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

But Citlec smiled and gave a weak laugh. "Don't be sorry." He said sadly. "It was my choice to go. I'm the one who should be sorry because I couldn't…protect…you…" Suddenly, he stopped. 

Not wanting to believe, Yami carefully shook Citlec in her arms. "…Citlec?" she asked quietly. "Citlec…? Wake up. Please, wake up! Citlec! CITLEC!" Not hearing or seeing a response, Yami broke down and began to cry bitter tears. "Noooo…!"

But the dragon wasn't waiting. Angrily, it roared at Yami who stopped crying and glared furiously at it. "You…You monster!" she cried as she vainly tried to stand. "You'll pay Otes! One way or another, you will pay!"

But the dragon ignored her. Instead, it turned to Nagiciam and Ley who stared back at it, half in fear and half in anger. "I…need…" It growled. "I…need…the keys…!"

"That's enough!" Nagiciam cried as he stood and formed a ball of energy in his hand. "You're going to die!" Firing off the energy, he gasped in shock as it bounced off Otes, completely harmless. "What!?"

"Nagiciam, look out!" Ley cried as the dragon's tail whipped around, catching him in the side, slamming him into the wall. "Nagiciam!" 

Pinned, Nagiciam was helpless. Yami and Ley were on the verge of death, and Citlec…Citlec was dead. There was no one to help them now. What could they do…? Except… 

"There's only one way…" Ley said to herself. "The door will open when I die. If I am the first key…then if I die, Yami can make a wish and this can all be put back the way it was. I hope." Turning to Yami, she called, "Yami! There's one way to do this! Do you understand? Once I do this, you have to act quickly, or else all will be lost!"

"Do?" Yami blinked. "What the hell are you going to do?" Suddenly, Yami realized what that 'do' was. "YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she screamed. "What will happen?"

Slowly, Ley got up. "Something to make everything alright." She said. Then, turning to face Nagiciam, she smiled bravely. "Nagiciam…I'm sorry."

Pinned, Nagiciam struggled to break free. "Ley! What are you doing?!" he cried. 

"The other key, the door, when she is killed, not by her own causes, but by another's hand will the door open."

"By another's hand…?" Nagiciam cried. "Wait! Ley! Don't! Please!"

But Ley shook her head. "Father!" she cried. 

The dragon roared in response. 

"You need me to be sacrificed in order to open the door, correct?!" she yelled. "Well, come and get me!"

"Ley, no!" Nagiciam cried as Otes's tail kept him pinned against the wall as Otes headed for Ley. "Don't do this! I beg of you!"

But Ley turned to smile at him reassuringly. "It's ok." She promised. "Everything will be fine." And without another word, Otes rammed his claws through her, ripping her open. 

"LEYLINE!" Nagiciam screamed as he watched her fall. "NOOOOO!"

But Yami couldn't afford to cry. She was watching and waiting. "It's ok Ley…" she thought as she watched to door with the emblem over it. "I won't let your death be in vain!"

Turning, Otes looked at the door as he held Nagiciam drop, not caring. He was two seconds away from all he wished for. So close…The door was opening as a bright light poured in form the room…He could feel it's power…

"I am Yami, Dragon Queen of the Nine Star!" a voice cried behind him. "Hear my wish and may it be granted!"

Snapping his head around, the dragon screeched in anger as it looked at Yami. She was standing, upright, without any help over Citlec's body, her gold eyes blazing. "I wish for all who have died by Otes's the dragon king's hand to be revived and the dragon king himself be served justice and perish in their place!"

The door's light glowed in response as Otes shrieked in horror and anger. 

Yami stepped forward, as two blue wings spread from her back. The wings of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "You think you can be the ruler of all dragons?" she cried as she held out her hand, a ball of lightning forming in her palm. "You're a fool!"

Screeching, Otes dashed for her, but Yami was ready as she thrust her palm forward into Otes's face, sending white electricity everywhere. "NOVA BLAST!"

Crying in pain, Otes stumbled back, his face burned from Yami's blast. But three hours was up. She was going to die. "Yami!" Nagiciam cried as he watched her fall to the ground. But Yami only smiled as she fell to Citlec's body. 

"Nagiciam…take him out would you?" she whispered before she stopped moving. 

"YAMI!"

But Otes wasn't done with him yet as he quickly regained his footing and roared at Nagiciam. The door had fulfilled its wish and was beginning to close. The dragon grew closer and closer…

But Nagiciam was looking down at Ley. "I promised you…Ley…I'd never let you down." He cried. "I promised you…" Standing, Nagiciam felt his eyes blaze in anger. "I wanted to protect you because…because I love you." Instantly, a bright blue light fell around Nagiciam as he closed his eyes and felt energy wave over him. Then in a flash of silver light, Nagiciam opened his eyes, now glowing purple. His body radiated and hovered a bit in the air. Then a large ball of energy formed in front of him, as he put his hands together to fire. "OTES, YOU WILL PAY!" he cried. 

The dragon roared in response. 

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE I LOVE!"

There was a flash of light, and Nagiciam saw no more. 

***

"Nagiciam…Nagiciam…wake up. Foolish boy. You honestly thought you could fire off two shots like that? I taught you to preserve your energy, not waste it."

Carefully, Nagiciam opened his eyes and looked around. "What…? Master…? OW!"

Watching his pupil rub the back of his head, Sohac sighed. "Honestly, you are the epiphany of idiocy." He said. "But, nevertheless, you have potential. Nagiciam, what did I say about firing off too much magic at one time?"

Looking around, Nagiciam blinked in surprise. They were in a vast green field of grass, waving gently in the breeze, blue skies overhead. All was peaceful wherever they were. "Well, I remember something about not doing it cause…it…uh…was bad…"

Sohac rolled his eyes. "Great." He sighed sarcastically. "Perfect. It's nice to know that after I'm gone, you'll remember everything I taught you. Don't forget, energy can neither be created nor destroyed. It is precious. Don't waste it on pointless dragons."

Sitting up, Nagiciam nodded. "Yes master." He said as he stared down at a paper and pen that was on his lap. Suddenly, laughter rang out over the air. Turning, Nagiciam could see somewhat far away, a young lady with a staff in her hands was sitting in the grass, watching them. "Who's that?" he asked as Sohac pulled his wand closer to him. "What's she doing here? Last time I…think I was awake, I was fighting a dragon…"

Sohac snorted lightly. "Interesting dream Nagiciam." He teased. "Frankly, all that you just said has nothing to do with your lesson, so I don't care. Now write this down."

Bending over his paper, Nagiciam picked up his pen and began to write. "Yes master."

"Nagiciam…do you know where we are?"

Looking up and around, Nagiciam blinked. "Um…a field of grass?"

"That's not precise enough."

"Then I do not know."

Sohac sighed. "The Shadow Realm." 

Shocked, Nagiciam stood. "The Shadow Realm?!" he cried as he stared at his master. "But…does this mean…?"

"Calm down Nagiciam." Sohac said calmly, not looking at him. "What it means that you are dead…and yet living. I told you not to waste so much energy, but you really pushed yourself too far. Literally. Like before. And now…you're here."

"So…I'm dead." Nagiciam sighed. "But…! Ley! Where is she? I-…"

But Sohac shook his head, interrupting him. "I told you to calm down." He said. "Ley is fine. She's here too. See?"

"Huh?" Looking over the fields again, Nagiciam watched as a figure stood in the distance, waving. It was Ley. 

"Nagiciam!" she called, smiling. "Come on! Everybody's waiting for you!"

Smiling, Nagiciam waved back. "Ley!" he called. "One minute!" Turning to his master, Nagiciam bowed a bit. "Can I please take my leave?" he asked, one eye open to see if there was going to be a response. 

Suddenly, Sohac did something Nagiciam had never seen his master do as he stood. 

He smiled.

Taking his student by surprise, he embraced Nagiciam tightly in his arms. "Of course." He said quietly and sadly as Nagiciam blinked in surprise in Sohac's shoulder. "After all, this will be the last leave you will ever take. I've taught you everything I know Nagiciam. Now it is up to you to put your life in the hands of fate."

"Master…" Nagiciam blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Sohac let Nagiciam go and looked him in the eye. "All those years I was upset with you…I never meant what I said about you being a fool. You have been the best student I have ever had and you have far surpassed me. Now go on. Someone special is calling you."

Nagiciam nodded and took off, smiling. "Good bye master!" he called happily as he turned back to wave. Then taking off, Nagiciam reached for Ley's hand. Grasping it, he smiled. "Ley…I forgot to tell you something earlier…"

But Ley shook her head and clasped her hands in his. "It's ok." She said as she smiled and turned towards a rising sun in front of them. "Come on…everybody's waiting."

Nodding, Nagiciam smiled and brought Ley close to him. "Everything…is fine the way it is now." He said. "If I could stay here for a moment."

But a flash of light was beginning to grow from the sun as Nagiciam shielded his eyes and the world began to fade away. 

Far away, Sohac smiled as he watched his student disappear. "Farewell…my brother." He whispered.

***

"Is he dead?" 

"Nagiciam, wake up, you dolt!"

"Nagiciam…please wake up…please…!"

Hearing his name, Nagiciam slowly opened his eyes. "What…?" he asked softly as the world slowly began to slide into focus. Above him, Ley, Yami and Citlec were all looking down at him, worried expressions on their faces. "What's going on…?"

But once she saw he was awake, Ley smiled and shook her head, two tears falling out of her eyes. "Oh my gods…Nagiciam!" she cried as he sat up on his bed. "I thought you were dead! Thank the gods you're alive! Nagiciam!" Then, suddenly, she smacked him in the arm. "Damn it, Nagiciam! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she snapped. "I'm just really, really glad you're alive…!"

Smiling, Nagiciam only shook his head and picked up Ley's as he hugged her. "it's ok Ley." He whispered. "I'm fine now. I'm ok…see?"

Wiping her eyes and smiling, she nodded. "I know." She said. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, where are we?"

Grinning, Yami looked at Citlec. "Back home." She said. "Back in the spellcaster land. You've been out for days Nagiciam."

"And Otes?"

"Otes is gone." Yami smiled. "He died…there in the temple. I had made my wish first and so…it came true. Everyone is back to being…themselves."

Suddenly, Nagiciam noticed something. "But…aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked Yami. Yami in a separate body from Ley. An exact duplicate, except for the difference in gold and silver eyes. "What happened there?"

But Ley took this one. "When the door revived us, Yami and I were in separate bodies to begin with. I guess it revived us that way too. Even though Otes didn't kill me, Ley and I are still connected. I guess that saved me."

Nagiciam blinked. "Ok…" he said confused. "I completely got everything that was said here. Now how about running it by me again?"

Sighing, Yami rolled her eyes. "Ley, you explain it to him." She winked. "I've got more important things to take care of." 

"Good luck Ley." Citlec smiled as he too walked out of the room behind Yami. "Try to get it under twenty minutes ok?"

"Sure."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

***

Sitting together at the fountain in the gardens, Yami and Citlec said nothing for a long time as they watched stars hand overhead. 

"So…you'll be going back I suppose." Yami finally said as she shifted uneasily, breaking the tension. "After all, you are the King of Elves."

Frowning and turning to Yami, Citlec sighed lightly. "I told you not to call me that." He said. "I'm just Citlec. Just me."

Yami shrugged. "You can't deny the truth…your majesty."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are correct."

"Of course I am. I've lived for a millennia plus. I'm not going to lose a battle of wits anytime soon."

Laughing, Citlec shook his head. "Yami you are hopeless." 

"But that's what you like about me isn't it?" Yami smiled as she put her head on his shoulder. "After all, that's what I like about you. Except you have denial also."

Pausing, Citlec turned to her. "You mean that?" he asked, blinking in surprise. "I would've thought I'd be too young for you…considering."

"See? Denial." Yami closed her eyes. "When I made that wish back there, I also wished for something else…"

"What would that be?"

Opening them halfway, Yami took a breath of air. "I wanted my immortality to end. I didn't want to live and watch you die. When you die, I want my life to end as well."

Citlec stared, shocked. "You can't possibly mean that!" he cried. "Yami!"

But Yami only looked at him, an expressionless face drawn on her. "You can't change it now Citlec." She said calmly. "What's done is done. When you die, I go too."

Sighing, Citlec's eyebrows made a funny expression as he looked at Yami. "I understand." He said. "But…what if something happens? You might want your immortality back."

Snorting, Yami's gold eyes shone in the night. "Don't tell me what I want and don't want." She snapped lightly. "I've lived for a long time now Citlec. I know what I want and I aim to get it." Pausing to put her lips to his, she smiled. "I do hope one day you'll let me have some of your blood though. Don't think I've forgotten the taste. Very sweet."

Pulling his ears down, Citlec sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Someone you love."

Grinning, Citlec nodded as he bent down to Yami once more. "Of course." He said. "I love you."

***

"And that should be it." Ley finished. "All that happened."

Nagiciam stared. "Wow…" he trailed off. "That's a lot to take in."

Ley smiled and nodded. "I know. But it should be ok. Right? Everyone who was killed was revived. White left a few days ago to fix the problems our father left behind. But he said to send thanks to you."

"For what?"

"For saving his little sister."

Nodding in agreement, Nagiciam gently pulled Ley to him. "Sure." He said. "Just as long as you don't try to sacrifice yourself again."

"Well it wasn't like I didn't have a plan." Ley teased. "Yami was there for me. Just like you are. All the time."

"Naturally." Nagiciam said as he wrapped two arms around her shoulders. "You're there for me…and I for you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes." Nagiciam sighed as he looked up at her. "You know I love you."

"I could've guessed." Ley smiled as she bent down. "Nagiciam…I love you too. Everything will be fine."

---

For those of you who got confused, let me begin by saying sorry. I guess I didn't really give out that much info…but here you go! Character stuff below (hey that rhymes! ^_^) If you spell most of the names backward, you can get it quickly. (Except some were OC's or borrowed from other animes…I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! T___T;) In order of appearance:

Nagiciam = Dark MAGICIAN

Hitomi = Dark Magician Girl

Sohac = Magician of Black CHAOS (Dark Magician of CHAOS…whatever!)

Otes = SETO Kaiba

King Sage = Dark Sage

White = Spark from Record of Lodoss War

Leyline: The name comes from Outlaw Star's "Leyline project" which was something that could make wishes come true…I can't explain how it works, but it's a great anime nevertheless (I think anyway) Ley is an OC

Queen Lactisym = MYSTICAL Elf

Citlec = CELTIC Guardian

Neeces = Neece from Record of Lodoss War. I'm truly sorry if you are a Neece fan…she kinda…uh…died…yeah…O_o;; (Can you tell I don't really care for her? o_O) Apologies if you are a fan.

Hobiruk = KURIBOH (Go Kuriboh! Puffball! ^_^)

Yami = Another OC

Neo = NEO the Magic Swordsman

Owen = OC

Soldiers and others: Random people

Osiris: Slypher from Yugioh except in lots of eyes form…O_o

Ra: Winged dragon of Ra from Yugioh…again…weird forms

Obelisk: I gave him the body of the dark elf in Record of Lodoss War, so don't sue me cause I don't have anything…Oo

Naywhos thanks for all those who reviewed and read ^___^ Jo!


End file.
